Velvet Skies and Starry Eyes
by WaterLily66
Summary: Tsuna is to become the 10th boss for the infamous Vongola mafia family, but what if that means pitting her against her childhood friend and possible lover? G27 with female Tsuna. Rated for possible gore and smut. R&R if you like it!
1. Chapter 1 Several First Encounters

**Velvet Skies and Starry Eyes**

Lily: Yo! This will be my very first fan fic ever!

Shiro: You mean our first fan fic

Lily: No, I mean mine. I wrote this all on my own. You sat on my bed and criticized my novel.

Shiro: I gave you helpful criticisms for your all of your stories.

Lily: No you pissed me off. Now anyways, I hope the readers like this. It is a female Tsuna and Giotto. I'm sorry if the characters seem a little OOC sometimes.

Shiro: Read and review please. Although try to keep the criticisms to a minimum, Lily has a bad case of inferiority complex.

Lily: I do not, I just…value…other people's opinions…a lot….(huddles in a corner of despair)

Shiro: If you're worried about her getting a big head, don't fret. I'll be there to knock her down several pegs.

Lily: (suddenly pops back up) You know I don't understand how you can say all that looking and sounding so emotionless…It's creepy. Anyways enjoy!

Shiro: This is the disclaimer- We do **not** own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Several First Encounters<p>

A boy around the age of ten, with golden hair that seemed to defy gravity lay under one of the many trees in the park. There were a few children there, but they didn't bother him. He appeared to be dreaming.

A little four year old girl with long, soft, chocolate color hair was walking alone. She stopped at the entrance of the park and watched the other kids around her age through the bangs that covered her eyes. Her eyes, if you were close enough to see, were a soft chocolate or perhaps caramel color. Tears started to border the edges of her eyes, and she was about to continue on her way when she spotted the blond hair boy.

Intrigued, the girl started to quietly walk over to the boy. She stopped a short distance away debating whether or not to go up to him.

The boy suddenly frowned and reached up with one of his hands, like he was trying to grab something or someone. The boy seemed upset.

'_What could he possibly be dreaming to make him so sad?_' The little girl wondered. She closed the rest of the distance between her and the boy. Looking down once more at the saddened face, the little girl made her decision. She reached up and held onto the boy's hand. The boy's hand closed gently around her hand, and his face relaxed with a small smile.

The boy slowly opened his eyes to reveal gorgeous sky blue eyes. He saw that he was holding someone's hand and looked over. The little girl gave him a wide comforting smile.

"You looked like you really needed to hold someone's hand," She said cutely. The boy was slightly stunned, but her words made him smile.

She giggled, "Well I have to go now. I hope you feel better. I like your face more when you smile rather than when you look sad. So smile more!" The little girl smiled again before detaching her hand and skipping away.

They boy smiled softly. "Thank you," he whispered.

~**6 years later**~

The little girl was ten years old now and currently was hiding in the park. After school the bullies were trying to find her so she ran for her life and ended up hiding in the park. She already had several scratches from falling so many times before she reached her hiding place. She was crying big crystal like tears while hugging her knees. She was always being bullied because she wasn't very good at anything.

The bullies that were chasing her started to pass the park. The little girl tried to make herself as small as possible and hoped they wouldn't find her.

The little girl really had no luck because right then she hiccupped. The bullies turned and smirked.

"Well, look who we have here. The little scaredy cat who won't help us out," The biggest, and probably the leader of the group sneered. They shoved the little girl against the tree. She yelped in surprise and pain.

Just then the blond hair boy came out of the store across from the park. He was texting someone on his phone when he glanced up and saw the little girl. She was surrounded by five other kids. Two of the kids had pulled her to her feet while the others surrounded her and laughed as the biggest one grabbed her bangs and slammed her head against the tree.

The boy put his phone away and ran over to the little girl. "Hey! Knock it off," He yelled.

The bullies looked around. Seeing the 16 year old boy in front of them and a few adults looking over, they decided to make a run for it.

The girl curled up where they had dropped her and resumed hugging her knees, burying her face, and crying. The golden haired boy reached over and held on of her hands. She looked up.

He smiled, "You look like you really need to hold someone's hand." Slowly the little girl smiled as she remembered the boy. "So what's your name," he asked.

"I-I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada. But most people just call me Tsuna," The little girl answered as she wiped her eyes with the back of her other hand.

"That's a nice name. My name is Ieyasu Giotto Sawada. But my friends call me Giotto." The boy ruffled her hair.

"Sawada? Are we related?" Tsuna asked.

"Ha ha! I don't think so." The boy said as he helped Tsuna to her feet.

"Ano…" The little girl blushed and looked down to her feet.

"What is it?" Giotto questioned. '_She's really cute_,' He thought, '_why would anyone want to pick on her_?'

"Can I call you Gio-nii?" Tsuna asked nervously.

Giotto chucked. "Sure. I would love to be your big brother. So you have to promise to come to me when you're in trouble for now on, alright?"

"Promise!" Tsuna cheered. She tackled Giotto, hugging him with all her might while she rubbed her face into his stomach.

Giotto smiled. Tsuna's hug made him feel really light and happy. "Okay kiddo! We should probably get you home."

Tsuna giggled and smiled. "Okay Gio-nii!"

As they walked Tsuna smiled and giggled. They talked about whatever came to their minds and got to know each other better. After a while Giotto noticed that the path they were on was very familiar. In fact…this was his route to go home!

'_Wait a sec. I'm pretty sure Tsuna is the one leading the way to her house, but then…_' Giotto noticed his house a few houses down where Tsuna had stopped. He laughed, Tsuna looked up curiously.

"Well, what do you know? The little girl I was looking for was actually a neighbor!" Tsuna studied his face, still confused. "You see Tsuna," Giotto pointed, "my house is just a few doors down." To be precise his house was across the street and the third house down from the one directly across Tsuna's own home.

Tsuna's eyes widened. "Really!" She shouted.

Giotto chuckled, "Yeah. Hey Tsuna, tomorrow there's no school, so do you wanna spend the day with me?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Tsuna nodded her head vigorously.

Giotto laughed quietly at her enthusiasm.

"Tsu-chan!" A female voice called.

"Ah! Mama!" Tsuna called.

"Ara, ara. Tsu-chan who is this nice young man?" Tsuna's mom asked.

"Mama, mama! This is Gio-nii! Gio-nii this is my mama!" Tsuna smiled.

Giotto held out a hand, "Nice to meet you, my name is Ieyasu Giotto Sawada, but please call me Giotto."

Tsuna's mom smiled and shook his hand. "You can call me Nana. Thank you for looking after my Tsu-chan, she seems to like you a lot."

"Ha ha! It's no problem Tsuna's a nice little girl. I like having her around." Giotto rubbed the back of his head.

Nana giggled, "Why don't you stay for dinner Giotto-kun, I'm sure Tsu-chan would like it"

Tsuna nodded excitedly and smiled up at Giotto expectantly.

Giotto laughed, "I can't beat that face. Alright, let me let my pops know real quick."

Dinner was fun and filled with laughter. Tsuna smiled the whole time and by the end of the night it really felt like Giotto was a part of their family.

As Nana was washing the dishes Giotto slipped on his shoes, getting ready to leave. Tsuna was a little disappointed, but knew she was going to see Giotto again tomorrow so she was still happy.

"Hey Tsuna," Giotto called for her attention, "Remember when you met me in the park?"

"Yup," Tsuna smiled

"Well, I've been looking for you since then" Giotto crouched down to her level.

"Huh, why" Tsuna tilted her head.

'_So cute!_' Giotto thought. "Well I wanted to thank you. You see I was having a really bad nightmare, but you were able to wake me up and make all my fear and troubles go away. I got the feeling that no one else would have been able to do that, so thank you." Giotto smiled warmly at her.

Tsuna blushed. "I didn't do anything as noble as that. But I'm really glad you felt better!" Tsuna leaned forward to wrap her arms around his neck and hugged Giotto.

Giotto's smile softened and accepted the warm embrace.

When they broke apart Giotto stood up and put his hand on the door knob."See you tomorrow Tsu-chan! I'll pick you up at 9 o' clock, ok?"

Tsuna blushed at the change of nicknames, but smiled and nodded. "Bye, bye Gio-nii." Giotto waved and closed the door behind him.

"Tsu-chan!" Nana called from the kitchen. Nana smiled and watched as her daughter came running into kitchen. "Why don't we get your bangs trimmed tomorrow okay?"

"But I'm playing with Gio-nii tomorrow at 9!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Okay, okay. We'll leave at 8 so that you make it back in time ok?" Nana said gently.

"Okay mama!" Tsuna smiled. Tsuna got ready for bed and fell asleep smiling.

The next morning Tsuna and Nana got up at 8. Tsuna wore a long sleeved navy blue shirt, black vest, and white shorts that stopped at her upper thigh. They left around 7:30 and walked over to the shopping district and the barber shop. The workers there were cheerful and kind. After Tsuna's bangs were cut they all cooed and commented how much cuter Tsuna was when you could properly see her eyes. Tsuna couldn't completely understand, but blushed and smiled nonetheless. After they were finally able to make it out of the shop Tsuna and her mother went back home so that Tsuna could get ready for her day with Giotto.

* * *

><p>Lily: Yay! Complete chapter! =D I'm super happy! THWAP! (falls over as something hits back of head)<p>

Shiro: (walks over with missing shoe and bags under eyes) You're too noisy in the morning!

Lily: T^T you're so mean whitey. WHAP! (holds head) Ii-t-t-t-t wha-di-jya hit me for?

Shiro: Toooooo nooooiiissyyyyyyyy! (turns to invisible audience) The next chapter will be out soon we think. R&R if you feel like it. Now leave before I rip you to shreds. (Stomps out of room)

Lily: (Sweat drop) Well I hope you liked it, sorry about Shiro. She can be a little…cranky, when she gets less than 10 hours of sleep. Anyways, see you soon! (Waves good-bye)


	2. Chapter 2 The Seven Dwarfs?

Lily: (Smiling at nothing in particular, shrouded in a haze and sparkles. Laughing randomly.)

Shiro: (Jump kicks Lily sending her flying down a set of stairs)Yo! Lily is being a total idiot, and seems to be on a high of praise and her small amount of vanity since she finished chapter 2 so quickly. Don't worry cause I'm beating her up and calling her names to put her back into her place! (Throws a shoe at lump/Lily) I hope you like this cause this time I helped out in the decision about who fit the different dwarf characteristics.

Lily: (Pops up covered in bandages) I don't know when chapter 3 will be out. Please R&R!

Special thanks to: Blueberryxn, Kyara17, .x, PrimoLover, and lovelyanimeangel for reviewing ^-^!

Shiro: Disclaimer- we do **not** own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! R&R and enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Seven Dwarfs?<p>

Slightly before 8 Giotto rang the bell and was attacked by a ball of brown in the stomach. Giotto used his hand to lighten the fall laughing as they landed.

"Ah! I'm sorry Gio-nii!" Tsuna exclaimed, "I was just really happy and excited when I knew you were here."

Giotto smiled down at Tsuna. "It's fine, it didn't even hurt. But what if it was a stranger at the door, huh?" Giotto raised an eyebrow slightly.

"No, I knew it was you. I mean- I don't really know how, but I knew it was Gio-nii," Tsuna smiled nervously.

"Good morning Giotto-kun!" Nana called.

"Good morning Nana-san. I'll be taking Tsu-chan out now." Giotto said whiling pulling himself and Tsuna up and brushing the two of them off. "I'll be sure to take good care of her and bring her home safely."

Nana giggled, "Okay have fun!" Nana waved as they left.

Giotto held Tsuna's hand as they started to walk down the street to nowhere in particular. Then after a quick glance at his watch he picked Tsuna up.

"Gio-nii! That scared me! What'd you do that for?" Tsuna demanded, trying to frown but utterly failing.

"Ha, ha! I said that I would pick you up at 8 o' clock, and just a few seconds ago it turned 8!" Giotto exclaimed.

Tsuna thought about it then giggled and hugged Giotto. "Gio-nii is silly."

Giotto set her gently back down and held Tsuna's hand once again as they went on their way. "So Tsu-chan, where do you want to go today?" Giotto asked.

Tsuna placed a finger on her chin and tilted her head in thought.

'_She's so cute. It's almost not even fair_,' Giotto thought as his heart seemed to skip a beat.

"I'm okay with whatever Gio-nii wants to do!" Tsuna finally proclaimed.

"Hey! Giotto!" Someone called ahead of the two.

Giotto looked up. "Oh, hey G," he replied to the red-headed boy with a red flame like mark on the right side of his face coming towards them.

"Tch. You forgot we were meeting up today didn't you?" The red-head said, crossing his arms.

"Aaaahhh," Giotto rubbed the back of head apologetically as he remembered. The red-head rolled his eyes. "Sorry G." Giotto laughed nervously. Tsuna hid herself slightly behind Giotto. She wasn't scared, as she could sense that this G person was a nice person, but she was shy and didn't want to interrupt them.

G looked down at the little girl holding onto his friend's hand. "Don't tell me you have a date with this brat. She's still a kid you pedo."

Giotto punched G in the arm, "You idiot, this isn't that sort of date. She's like a little sister and I'm spending the day with her. Don't get perverted ideas."

"My ideas come from your previous actions man," G teased. He looked back at Tsuna and held up a hand. "Yo, what's up! I'm this guys best friend G."

"H-h-h-hel-l-lo, m-m-m-my n-name i-i-is Ts-tsunay-yoshi S-s-s-sawada, b-b-but y-you c-c-c-can c-call m-me Ts-tsuna," Tsuna stuttered as she held up a shaking hand.

"See, look what you've done!" Giotto exclaimed, "You've gone and scared her. It's okay Tsu-chan, this guy may look, and occasionally act, scary but overall he's a big softie"

G smiled and shook her hand gently. "Don't worry, the only ones I beat up is this guy and a couple of our other friends to keep them in line." Tsuna smiled a bit. Although she didn't like the idea of them fighting and hurting each other, she could tell it was all in good fun.

"Hey G-nii, why did you get a tattoo on your face? Mama says that getting tattoos hurt," Tsuna scrunched her face up in the thought of pain.

Giotto laughed while G sighed. "Actually Tsu-chan, that's a birthmark. G didn't get it on purpose," Giotto answered.

"Really! That's so cool!" Tsuna said excitedly. The two boys raised their eyebrows but laughed at Tsuna's sudden change in reaction. Tsuna tugged on Giotto's sleeve once they calmed down.

"Gio-nii we can go do whatever you and G-nii were going to do, I don't mind." Tsuna smiled angelically at two teenagers causing the two of them to blush, though she didn't notice.

G whistled. "It's too bad she _wasn't_ a little older. She's _way_ better than the girls our age and older." Tsuna tilted her head confused. "Don't worry about it squirt," G said as he ruffled her hair. Tsuna puffed up her cheeks and pouted as she patted her hair back down.

"Are you sure you're alright with tagging along with what me and my friends do?" Giotto asked Tsuna.

Tsuna smiled brightly at Giotto. "No problem! Whatever Gio-nii wants to do is fine!" She reminded him before she jumped and hugged Giotto around his neck. Giotto smiled and hugged her back. He was getting more and more attached to Tsuna by the minute and they had only been together for a half a day at best!

The three made their way to the lake next to the town and waited at one of the picnic table. A little while after waiting, Giotto bought takoyaki for Tsuna to snack on while they waited. Tsuna munched happily at the snack and smiled as the two conversed about nothing in particular. Tsuna felt a little selfish after eating half of the takoyaki on her own so she sat up on her knees and offered one to Giotto. "Here Gio-nii, you have some too!" Giotto smiled, but instead of taking the little stick stabbed into the little dumpling, he leaned forward and ate the snack from Tsuna's hand. Tsuna giggled as she put down the stick at ate another. Tsuna picked up another, but this time offered it to G. "G-nii, you should have some too!"

"That's ok Tsuna-chan, Giotto bought those for you," G said.

But this caused Tsuna to frown slightly. "But I want to share, you're my nii-san too right?"

G spluttered, taken aback by Tsuna's quick acceptance of him despite how scared she seemed when they first met. G smiled and started to reach forward, when Tsuna pulled back slightly.

"No G-nii, eat it like Gio-nii did!" Tsuna insisted. Giotto laughed at his friend's apparent embarrassment and Tsuna's innocence. Slowly and awkwardly G leaned forward and ate the takoyaki the way Giotto had earlier. Tsuna smiled brightly and continued to feed Giotto, G, and herself till the food was gone. "Food always tastes best when you share!" Tsuna exclaimed happily. Giotto smiled and placed a hand on top of her head while G leaned back a little, amused with the little girl in front of him.

"Ha, ha, ha! What's this? Giotto has a little girlfriend?" A raven-haired boy with a good natured grin that reached his dark gray eyes said as he walked up to the trio. A black-haired boy with a bandage on his nose and golden eyes, as well as a boy with mossy green-hair and emerald eyes were beside him.

"Yo!" Giotto raised a hand in motionless wave.

"Idiots, what took you so long?" G growled at the three.

"Sorry, sorry," said the raven-haired boy who spoke before. "Each of us had a little trouble with our siblings."

"Annoying little thing, he's probably the entire reason I don't like kids," The green haired boy whined and closed his right eye. Tsuna studied the three and noticed the green haired boy had a lighting mark under the eye he just closed.

"Tch, anyways these two aren't going out. The little one is more like a little sister." G pointed his thumb at Tsuna while informing the newcomers.

Giotto placed his hand on Tsuna's head once again to encourage Tsuna. "H-hi there. M-my name i-is Tsunayoshi S-s-sawada. But m-most people j-j-just call me Tsuna," Tsuna said while blushing, though with less of a stutter than when she met G.

"Hi there! I'm Asari Ugestu!" The first raven-haired boy said.

"Lampo," the green-haired boy yawned.

"My name is Knuckles, it's nice to meet you to the extreme" the black-haired boy said calmly.

"Hey little brat, why are you less afraid of them?" G demanded. Tsuna giggled.

"I believe it's because you look scary and you yelled at us when she first met you." Giotto taunted causing G to grumble. Feeling a little guilty Tsuna slid off her seat and walked over to G.

Tsuna looked at the red-headed boy with her hands behind her back fidgeting a little, "I'm sorry G-nii," she said then him. G sighed, unable to stay mad at the little girl and gave her a one arm hug. Tsuna smiled and ran back over to Giotto.

"Nufufufu. What is this delectable little bunny?" A soft laughter came from behind Tsuna sending shivers down her spine. She slowly turned around and saw a face inside a furry blue pineapple/melon a few inches from her own.

"Hiiiiiiee," she squealed and dove into Giotto's chest shaking violently.

"Daemon you bastard, get away from her," G yelled standing up in his seat.

"Oya, I was just trying to greet the little bunny," Daemon smirked.

Giotto sighed, "creepy entrance like always, eh Daemon? But I have to agree with G here, you didn't have to scare Tsu-chan so badly. You can always say hello like normal people do."

"Nufufufufu, but where's the fun in that. So little rabbit, my name is Daemon Spade. Will you grace me with your own name?"

Tsuna didn't look up, rather she tried to bury herself even further into Giotto. The other boys laughed. Giotto hugged Tsuna and rubbed her back to try to calm her down. Eventually Tsuna looked up with tears on the edges of her eyes. "My name's Tsunayoshi Sawada, but Tsuna is my nickname." Daemon smiled, but that just sent more shivers down Tsuna's spine resulting in her hiding her face again.

"Wow Daemon, you sure scared her good," Lampo commented. A vein pulsed on Daemon's temple, but he decided to lean against a nearby tree instead of taking his usual choice of action and scaring Tsuna any further.

"So now we're just waiting on Alaude right?" Asari asked.

"Jeez, he gets on our asses if we're late, but if it's him it's okay. Man, where is that bastard." G griped.

"Hn, who's a bastard you weak fool?" A boy with extremely light blond hair and steely light blue eyes said as he leaned against the table.

"Tch, what took you so long?" G demanded only to have Alaude close his eyes ignore him.

"Actually G-nii, Alaude-nii has been here the whole time," Tsuna informed G after finally pulling herself away from Giotto. The boys looked at her intrigued and surprised. Alaude opened his eyes and studied the little girl.

"How did you know that Tsu-chan? Did you see him when we got here?" Giotto asked.

Tsuna shook her head. "I didn't see him, but I sensed Alaude-nii-san nearby," she said.

"Where was he?" Giotto questioned further.

"He was leaning against the other side of that tree," Tsuna pointed to a tree not too far from Daemon. If someone wanted to hear what the group was saying that tree was just close enough for them to hear and see everything. The other boys looked over to Alaude for confirmation. Alaude continued to stare at the little girl some more before he gave a curt nod to say that he had indeed been watching and waiting at that location.

Asari whistled. "That's some intuition you have there Tsuna-chan. It's probably as good as Giotto's." Tsuna looked at him confused.

"It doesn't matter," Giotto said. He pulled Tsuna onto his lap. "Anyways…" The teenagers got into a conversation debating about the activities they had to complete for school and the jobs that they would take care of. The conversation mostly went along the lines of G getting pissed off at Lampo for being lazy and self-centered, Daemon for goofing off, and Alaude for being anti-social and unwilling to help the rest of the group. Asari and Knuckles would try to calm him down, only to have Daemon do something to irritate G again. Giotto would tell them all to focus, and they would manage to make a little progress before the cycle started again.

Tsuna smiled at the overall scene.

Lampo noticed Tsuna smiling at all of them. "Kid, what are you smiling at us for. It's kinda creepy."

G slapped the back of Lampo's head. "You jerk, she's a little kid, she's allowed to smile."

Tsuna giggled. "It's okay G-nii. I was just thinking that you all are a little like the seven dwarfs from Snow White."

The whole group sweat dropped. "Uh, what do you mean?" Giotto asked, a little uncertain if her really wanted to know.

"Well, Gio-nii is like Doc because you're responsible, you keep everyone in line, and you are the leader of the group. G-nii is like Grumpy because he gets mad easily, but has a really soft heart. Lampo-nii is Sleepy, cause he yawns a lot and doesn't want to do much. Alaude-nii is like Bashful cause he doesn't show how he's really feeling towards everyone, and hides his kindness by acting rough and super strict. Daemon would be Dopey, because he acts silly and is a goofball. And instead of a Sneezy both Asari-nii and Knuckles-nii would be Happy!" Tsuna concluded.

The groups of boys looked at her completely dumbfounded, though Alaude was able to cover up his surprise quickly.

"Isn't that Dopey character and idiot?" Daemon asked as a vein pulsed and and eyebrow twitching.

"She didn't say it was because you were a moron, although if this was the first time I met you I definitely would assume that," G smirked. With that the group went back into their earlier cycle save Giotto and Alaude.

Tsuna tugged slightly on Alaude's sleeve. "Alaude-nii, I'm sorry if I offended you," Tsuna looked up the stern man apologetically.

Alaude gazed at her then smirked and patted her head, showing that he acknowledged the small child.

Giotto and Tsuna smiled.

* * *

><p>Lily: Yay for chapter two! Yay for Alaude not killing Tsuna! Yay for me successfully escaping my jail cell! Yay for- (kicked from behind)<p>

Shiro: (eyebrow twitching) God you're so irritating

Lily: I'm just excited, is that a crime?

Shiro: Whatever just do it with less noise.

Lily: (sticks out tongue) sigh, well this chapter got completed pretty quickly. I'm sorry if my updates get a little sporadic over time.

Shiro: Right now it's summer and Lily has no life which is why she can update quickly and stalk her review page.

Lily: You meanie! I do to have a life! And I don't stalk the review page, does it look like I'm on my computer 24/7?

Shiro: No.

Lily: See!

Shiro: But I see you on your phone.

Lily: Arg! Forget you! Anyways please R&R! If you have any ideas feel free to comment, I always like hearing ideas or scenes I can add to my story! See ya later!

Shiro: Buh bye


	3. Chapter 3 I'm Afraid of You Gio nii

Lily: I feel pretty proud of myself for getting out this many chapters in such a short amount of time! I hope you guys like it so far. The way it's going right now you should be seeing some more familiar faces next chapter!

Shiro: Say anymore and you'll give the rest of your story away you baka.

Lily: (vein throbbing) Well anyways please R&R!

Shiro: Disclaimer- we do **not** own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: I'm afraid of you, Gio-nii<p>

The following months, Tsuna would say were the best in her life. Giotto came over nearly everyday and sometimes the others would come as well. Daemon would pop um suddenly now and then trying to get Tsuna to like him as well. But in all his perverted creepiness he would end up making Tsuna dive for someone's, mainly Giotto's, lap or cry. On the occasions Tsuna cried Giotto would smile with a black aura of death and destruction around him and halfway kill Daemon for making his precious little sister cry. Then G and/or Alaude would pulverize what was left. This would cause Tsuna to giggle and everyone would leave behind the lump of flesh that was now Daemon and continue playing with the little girl.

The bullies also backed off quite a bit due to the fact that Giotto and his friends would drop and pick up Tsuna from school almost every day. Though they still picked on Tsuna, it was mostly verbal abuse so Tsuna was able to ignore it.

But after being together for nearly a whole year, Tsuna began to notice some things about this group of boys. Every so often they would show up with injuries and they would look exhausted. When Tsuna first noticed she asked them if they were in a fight, but they told Tsuna that they had been rough housing with each other. But she couldn't help but be slightly suspicious. She could tell that whatever they were doing it required the majority of their attention. The only way Tsuna could think of to help them was to cover up her own injuries from being bullied and to let Giotto come over when he had time, rather than Tsuna going over to visit.

Tsuna made sure that whenever Giotto, G, or anyone else came over, that they were unable to see any signs of bullying. They had taken it upon themselves to confront anyone who hurt Tsuna, and Tsuna could tell that they didn't need that sort of distraction. More than anything she didn't want to be a burden. All she could do was smile and try her best to make their troubles go away when she was with them.

As the months went on Giotto was unable to visit Tsuna as often. At one point Giotto and his friends disappeared for three whole months. Tsuna was extremely worried during this time. Not because the bullies came down ten time worse than before claiming it was for all the lost time, but for the now 18 year old boys who she viewed as her older brothers.

When they came back, it was late at night. Tsuna was getting ready for bed when she looked out her window and saw a sleek black car drive past her house and stop at Giotto's. Tsuna watched at Giotto, Asari, Knuckles and G got out of the car dressed in suits. She knew that the next morning Giotto, and maybe the other three boys as well, would stop by to say hello and spend time with her.

But…

Tsuna was afraid. '_What if they come back mean and scary? He didn't even say good-bye and they look like they've been getting into really dangerous fight. Gio-nii may not be the same anymore_,' Tsuna thought as she started to cry. Nana hearing her daughter in distress ran to her room and tried to comfort her, but to no avail.

The next morning, as Tsuna had predicted, the doorbell rang to reveal Giotto. But Tsuna was in her room. She had locked the door and wasn't coming out anytime soon.

"Ah Giotto-kun," Nana said as she opened the door.

Giotto noticed something was wrong right away and dropped his smile in concern. Nana looked like she hadn't slept and worry was visibly written across her face and in her body language. "What's wrong Nana-san?" Giotto asked.

"Ah. You see Tsuna suddenly started crying last night. I tried comforting her, but when I went downstairs to get her a glass of warm milk she locked her door and hasn't come out since. She wouldn't tell me why she's so upset or what is troubling her," Tsuna's mom explained. "But Giotto-kun, maybe you can help her," Nana said suddenly looking hopeful.

"Of course I will try Nana-san," Giotto said kindly. He took off his shoes and went up to Tsuna's bedroom. He knocked on her door a few times. "Hey Tsu-chan it's me," Giotto said tentatively. There was a muffle. "Sorry kiddo, I couldn't hear that."

"I said, go away" A small voice called out. Giotto frowned. Tsuna's voice sounded weak and raspy, like she had been crying for a really long time.

"Tsu-chan what's wrong," Giotto tried again, "Why won't you let me or your mother in? I want to help you." Giotto leaned and put his ear to the door to listen. He heard Tsuna get up, walk over to the door, and sit down.

"Gio-nii are you different?" She asked quietly.

Giotto sat down and leaned against the door. "What do you mean Tsu-chan?"

"Gio-nii has been getting hurt a lot lately and…and I'm…" Tsuna paused.

"And what?" Giotto pressed.

Tsuna spoke into her knees.

"I couldn't hear that Tsuna."

"…"

"Tsu-chan?"

"I'm afraid of you, Gio-nii." Tsuna whispered those words, but Giotto was able to hear it. He stood up and took a kit for picking locks.

Why did he have such a kit? Simple, it's because he intended to play a prank on G with Tsuna's help later if she hadn't been in the state she was now.

Giotto was quick, this was much simpler than what he usually does (makes you wonder how he got this good, no?) and walked into Tsuna's room. Tsuna was sitting next to the door hugging her knees and crying.

Tsuna looked up in shock. "No!" She shouted and started for her bed.

But Giotto was faster. He caught Tsuna's arm and pulled her into a tight hug. She squirmed and struggled for a bit, but soon gave up when she realized she couldn't get away. She kept crying while shaking slightly. Giotto sat next to Tsuna's bed while holding Tsuna firmly in his lap.

"Now tell me why you're afraid. Did I do something to hurt you? Or did you see me doing something that scared you? What?" Giotto demanded, though gently.

Tsuna didn't look up. "You're always getting hurt. You're always tired and you disappear a lot. I'm scared that… that after that long time that you were away…that…you're going to be a different and scarier person. I realized last night, when I saw you come home in a suit with G-nii, Asari-nii, and Knuckles-nii, that something might have happened to you guys and you all changed into meaner and tougher people and I became afraid. I felt so scared. You might leave me," Tsuna whispered the last part.

Guilt stabbed at Giotto's heart as he realized it was his fault Tsuna was so distraught. He hugged Tsuna tighter than before. "I'm not leaving you behind and we haven't changed." He used a couple fingers to pull Tsuna's chin up so that she would face him. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you what we are doing, but I want you to know that it's to help people. I wear a suit now and then because I'm going to become the leader of an organization of sorts, which is also why I'm tired. I won't become someone scary and mean, because I have you to remind me about the brighter side of life. You make me happy and there is no way that I would hurt you."

Tsuna studied his face a little then wrapped her arms around Giotto's neck and buried her face into the crook of his neck. "You promise Gio-nii?" She asked almost desperately.

"I promise," Giotto said as he kissed her forehead and hugged Tsuna back. Tsuna's heart fluttered when she felt Giotto gently peck her forehead, but she couldn't understand why.

After a while Tsuna pulled away, no longer crying. She looked at Giotto and smiled brightly. "Welcome back Gio-nii, I missed you a lot."

Giotto smiled back, relieved that Tsuna was alright and back to acting like her normal self.

They went downstairs after Tsuna changed out of her pajamas, Giotto waited outside her bedroom of course, and went to inform the still worried Nana that Tsuna was alright now. Nana ran over and hugged Tsuna, this time it was her turn to cry. Tsuna apologized several time before her hysterical mother finally released her and smiled again.

"I'm sorry, Nana-san, this was all my fault," Giotto apologized while bowing slightly.

"No, no it's fine!" Nana smiled and waved off his apology, "So Giotto-kun, are you two staying around for lunch, or are you two heading out?."

"Well, I had planned to take Tsuna out today if that was alright with you," Giotto said, straightening.

Nana smiled cheerfully, "Okay, have fun and be safe."

The two left the house and waved behind them at the cheerful Nana before they made their way to G's house. After thoroughly pissing off G and getting chased out of his house, the two made their way laughing to Asari's place where they would meet up with everyone else.

"Hey, what's up?" Asari asked as they walked into his dad's sushi restaurant.

"Nothing much, just pulled a rather entertaining prank on G. Otherwise it's been a peaceful morning," Giotto answered, smiling at the memory of G's expression.

Asari laughed, "Hey Tsuna-chan, long time no see! How have you been?"

"I'm fine," Tsuna smiled and hugged Asari, "I missed you guys, Asari-nii. I'm glad you're all ok." Asari smiled and accepted her hug.

Earlier Tsuna and Giotto had promised each other not to tell anyone about what had happened that morning.

Giotto and Tsuna snacked on sushi and chatted with Asari while they waited for the others. Finally a less disheveled, than when Giotto and Tsuna met him, G showed up.

Tsuna got up from her seat and ran over to G to hug him. She looked up with big, wide, innocent eyes and said, "I'm sorry G-nii. Gio-nii and I were just having a little fun, were didn't mean to upset you."

"I did!" Giotto called out in a sing-song voice from where he was sitting.

G glared at Giotto, who was smiling smugly. But smiled when he turned back to look at Tsuna. "It's ok chibi, I know it was all Giotto's idea. Besides I can never stay mad at you." G hugged her back.

"Yay!" Tsuna cheered and hugged G tighter.

Just then Alaude walked in.

"Ah! Alaude-nii!" Tsuna cried out immediately forgetting G as she ran to hug Alaude instead.

Giotto laughed. "You've just been ditched G," Giotto said as he laughed some more.

"Alaude-nii I missed you so much, I'm so glad you're back!" Tsuna said as she buried her face into Alaude's chest.

"Hn. Hello little one," Alaude said patting her head.

Tsuna giggled as she recognized Alaude's way of saying he was happy to see her too. She pulled Alaude next to Giotto and sat back down.

"By the way Asari," G said as he walked over and sat down as well. "Where's your kid brother? Usually he sticks to you like glue when we're here."

"Ha, ha! Takeshi has baseball practice right now," Asari answered smiling fondly. "He's gotten really good. What about you're siblings G? How are they?"

"Bianchi seems to have a new boyfriend and has been getting a lot of jobs," G stated and shuddered a little, "and I've convinced Hayato to come live here in Namimori."

"Wow! That's great, when will he get here?" Asari asked excitedly.

"He's finishing up elementary before he comes here to attend Nami Middle." G popped a sushi roll into his mouth.

Tsuna shivered and sat up suddenly. She looked around calmly, then walked over and hid behind Alaude and Giotto.

"Ah, Tsuna-chan what's wrong?" Asari asked.

Daemon suddenly popped up out of nowhere. "Nufufufu, the little rabbit sensed I was here huh?"

"Wow, the chibi has gotten really good at sensing Daemon now. I didn't even know he was here," G stated, impressed.

"Move away melon head," Alaude said glaring at Daemon.

"Oya, I don't get a hug like everyone else?" Daemon mocked feeling a broken heart.

Tsuna eyed him wearily. A month before the group left, Daemon had started to try doing weird things to her. Although she didn't quite understand, Giotto, G, and Alaude would beat him up twice as much. So Tsuna concluded that whatever he was doing was a bad thing and she shouldn't let Daemon do such things to her.

Thankfully Knuckles and Lampo walked in and eased the tension.

"Knuckles-nii! Lampo-nii welcome back!" Tsuna called out and ran from her hiding place to hug the two. Lampo still wasn't quite used to Tsuna's affection so he was stiff while Tsuna hugged him, but Tsuna didn't mind. Lampo didn't push her away and that's all that mattered. Knuckles more than made up for it, by lifting Tsuna high in the air and spinning her around before giving her a great big bear hug.

"Now that is just hurtful," Daemon said.

Tsuna looked at the man jadedly. "If Daemon-nii promises not to do anything weird, then I'll hug you."

"Nufufufu, alright little rabbit," Daemon replied.

Tsuna smiled and hugged Daemon. But stiffened in his embrace as one of his hands reached lower and lower until…

WHAM!

Alaude had kicked Daemon and sent the blue haired man back out of the restaurant.

Tsuna ran over to Giotto's protective lap yelling, "Daemon-nii you stupid liar!"

* * *

><p>Lily: And thus we come to the end of another chapter<p>

Shiro: Drama queen

Lily: Do you see a spotlight and mysterious cloak? No, so shut up!

Shiro: Captain obvious

Lily: (vein throbbing) please let me know what you think

Shiro: Ahoushi

Lily: (trying to ignore) leave a comment

Shiro: Baka

Lily: (shaking slightly) And I hope this story meets you expectations

Shiro: Ahou

Lily: I have to go now, bye bye (turns menacingly towards Shiro) Shiro I have something to say to you

DIE (jump kicks)

Shiro: (Dodges) Read and Review. See ya! (Runs away)


	4. Chapter 4 Your Tutor Has a Gun

Lily: I'm sorry if this sounds arrogant, but I'm pretty proud of myself for getting out so many chapters in such a short period of time!

Shiro: Enjoy it while it lasts. This is just a creative streak your having, you'll hit a wall soon. That or school will stop you.

Lily: T^T You're so negative, and whaddidya go and remind me that school is starting soon for?

Shiro: (rolls eyes) I'm being realistic.

Lily: When Tsuna initially goes into dying will mode I don't have her burst out of her clothes like in the anime and manga.

Shiro: By the way, thank you **COnFuSEd** for noticing the blip, that was my bad. I was messing with Lily a bit before the upload and forgot to change that back.

Lily: (still pouting and irritated)

Shiro: I said sorry

Lily: Whatever, anyways

**lovelyanimeangel**- I feel like Daemon and Mukuro are perverts so yes!

Also thank you **animefreak Beth14, Kichou, **and** Blueberryxn** for commenting.

And thanks to everyone who has read this story and added it to your favorites or alerts page! ^_^

Shiro: R&R Disclaimer: we do **not** own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Your Tutor has a Gun<p>

With Tsuna's and Giotto's relationship patched up things continued as before. Though Giotto and his friends came home with injuries now and then or went missing for a few days at a time, Tsuna was no longer afraid.

Tsuna is now attending Namimori Junior High and Giotto and company are attending Nami U, a prestigious university. They still see each other from time to time, but with Giotto's school and "job", his visits are more like every other week.

Most people call Tsuna by her nickname, Dame-Tsuna, and she doesn't have any friends at her school. It wasn't because she wasn't cute, no one could deny that Tsuna was on par with the school's idol Kyoko. It was because everyone believed Tsuna's inability to do anything would be contagious. As a result Tsuna was still the victim of bullies.

Tsuna's grades were terrible, and even though she could have gotten help from Giotto, Tsuna was embarrassed with just how useless she was so she hid that piece of information from him. However Nana was getting rather tired of Tsuna's poor marks, so when she saw a flyer for an at home tutor she called right away…

"Tsu-chan wake up or you'll be late for school!" Nana said while shaking her daughter awake. Tsuna looked around blearily before her eyes focused on the clock on her desk.

"Hiiiiiiiiiee!" Tsuna squealed, "I'm gonna be late!" She rushed around the room to get ready.

Nana giggled. "By the way Tsu-chan a home tutor is coming today"

"Home Tutor!" Tsuna yelled.

"There was this interesting flyer in the mailbox!" Nana said smiling as she took out a piece of paper and began reading, "Will raise your kid to be the new leader of the next generation. Grade and subject doesn't matter, Reborn," she finished. "Isn't it great? I've never seen a promotion like this before!"

"It smells like a scam," Tsuna huffed.

"This person is probably from a professional business school for young adults. I've always wanted a teacher like this for you!" Nana said with her hands clasped together, like in prayer, in front of her.

"Don't make up your own image of him," Tsuna said while sighing in exasperation. "I refuse to have a tutor okay! I'm not good at anything I do anyways! Ack! I have to go!" Tsuna ran out her door to the stairs, tripping halfway down and finally landing upside down.

"Ciaossu!" A little voice squeaked.

Tsuna looked over to see an infant wearing a suit, yellow pacifier, and fedora. There was also a chameleon resting on the hat.

"Ara, ara! Who's kid are you?" Nana said coming down the stairs.

"I'm the Home Tutor, Reborn." The child stated.

"Pftt!" Tsuna broke into a fit of laughter. "I was wondering who made that ridiculous flyer! Sorry little baby boy, but there's nothing I can learn from you." Tsuna said through her giggles.

Suddenly the little baby names Reborn grabbed her arm and twisted.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! I give! I give!" Tsuna cried.

"Hm, don't irritate me I'm the world's greatest hitman." Reborn said while Tsuna rubbed her shoulder. "I'm here to turn you into an amazing mafia boss."

Tsuna stared at the infant, utterly lost. She sighed and stood up dusting herself off.

"You're taking this calmer than I expected you would," Reborn remarked.

"Of course! Who's going to believe such nonsense? Aah! Forget this I'm late!" Tsuna shrieked and ran out the door shouting back to her mother, "I'm leaving!"

Tsuna ran all the way to school, running into class just as the bell rang. She sighed in relief and ignored the giggles of her classmates as she took her seat. And so began the day of Dame-Tsuna. She tripped several times through the halls as well as up and down stairs; came in last place when the class ran laps; answered incorrectly in math; got detention in English for falling asleep; and tripped and nearly killed the science teacher with the scalpel she was supposed to use to dissect a frog.

Tsuna sighed as she made her way home, glad that school had finally ended. "You really are completely useless," a familiar high pitched voice said behind her. Tsuna looked around slowly.

"What are you doing here little kid? What if you got lost?" Tsuna demanded.

"I'm a hitman, there's no way I would get lost," Reborn stated matter-of-factly. Tsuna sighed.

"Kyaaa," someone squealed. Tsuna turned around to see Kyoko jogging up. Kyoko squatted in front of Reborn. "You're so cute! Why are you dressed in a suit?"

"Because I'm a hitman," Reborn replied.

Tsuna freaked at this, she ran over and put her hands over Reborn's mouth to prevent him from anything further about being in the mafia. "He's my cousin visiting from Italy, and I put him in the suit cause it looked cute, yeah that's it," Tsuna laughed nervously.

Kyoko giggled. "Ok, bye bye!" She turned and left.

It wasn't until she rounded a corner that Tsuna breathed out in relief and Reborn twisted her arm.

"Iiii-t-t-t-t! Uncle! Uncle! I give! I give! I give!" Tsuna begged.

"Don't touch me," Reborn warned before finally releasing her.

'_Aaaah! I can't even beat and infant_,' Tsuna thought as she rubbed her newly injured arm.

"Of course not, I'm a hitman after all," Reborn said.

"…huh? No way…you read my thoughts?" Tsuna demanded. Reborn kicked her in the stomach.

"I'm proficient in the art of mind reading," the baby informed her then continued walking back to the Sawada residence.

~The next day~

"Hiiiiiee! I'm gonna be late!" Tsuna squealed as she got ready for school. Tsuna ran out of the house. "Ugh! It's no good no matter how fast I run I won't make it in time, which means Hibaari-san will bite me to death!"

"Then do it with your dying will," a voice said next to her. Tsuna stopped and back tracked.

"What are you doing here Reborn?" Tsuna asked loudly. "Wait, dying will?"

"Reborn held up a red bullet with an angry flame on it. If I shoot you with this, you'll be able to use your dying will." Reborn reached up to the chameleon which transformed into a green and black gun.

"What the-! What is that lizard thing?" Tsuna gaped.

"This is my pet chameleon Leon. He can change into anything I want," Reborn said as he pointed the gun at Tsuna.

"Wah-wait! Wait! Wait! If you shoot me I'll die!" Tsuna yelled as she waved her hands in front of her and backed away quickly.

"Exactly. Now die." Reborn shot Tsuna in the head.

Tsuna fell backwards, then suddenly jumped up with a flame on her forehead looking angry. "I'll make it to school using my dying will," Tsuna declared in a battle yell. She took off running making it to the school grounds with 10 minutes to spare before the bell. As the flame wore off Tsuna tripped and with her horrible luck she accidentally pushed down Kyoko along with her.

"Ouch!" Kyoko cried.

"Oh no! Are you ok Sasagawa-san?" Tsuna asked in concern.

"Of course she's not alright," Mochida, who had been walking with Kyoko, yelled at Tsuna. He helped up Kyoko, who was holding her wrist.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking, and then I tripped." Tsuna tried to apologize and explain.

"You fool just get out of the way," Mochida pushed Tsuna aside so that he could escort Kyoko to the infirmary.

Tsuna waited out in the courtyard, meanwhile Reborn explained to her about the bullet and how it brought out her dying will. But that information was too much and too confusing so Tsuna went up to the class. When she looked around the room she noticed that Kyoko wasn't back yet. Kyoko managed to get back before class started, but there wasn't enough time for Tsuna to approach her. When lunch came around Tsuna didn't get the chance to approach her right away because of the pack of her admirers who went to see if their precious idol was alright. When she finally saw her chance, Tsuna took a deep breath and approached Kyoko. "A-ano, Sasagawa-san," she said nervously. Kyoko looked up at her. Tsuna blushed in embarrassment, but continued, "I-I just wanted to say that I didn't mean to push you this morning and that-"

The door to the classroom slammed open. A group of boys on the other side spotted Tsuna. "You! Dame-Tsuna, Mochida-senpai has challenged you to a duel!" They declared and pulled her away. They entered the gym and pushed the struggling Tsuna toward the middle.

"You bitch! You tried to get rid of our idol on purpose and for that I'll get revenge for Kyoko-chan," Mochida declared for all of the students who had gather in the gym to hear.

"I-I-I d-didn't d-d-d-do i-it o-o-on p-p-p-purpose," Tsuna stuttered, terrified with the way things were turning out.

"Hmph, like any of us would believe you." Mochida tossed a bamboo sword to Tsuna's feet. "Since I'm the captain of the kendo team and you're just an amateur I made the rules nice and simple so that even an idiot like you can understand. All you have to do is hit me with that sword once to get a point and you win. The prize will be Kyoko-chan!"

"You jerk! She's a human being not an object for you to possess," Tsuna yelled at him in outrage, momentarily forgetting her fear. But it was short lived courage and she started shaking again quickly as she looked down at the sword.

"Hmph, just pick up your sword so that we can battle," Mochida sneered at her. '_There's no way for her to win, the judge is one of my followers. No matter what happens he won't raise Sawada's flag_,' Mochida smirked.

Reborn sat watching from the beams near the ceiling. Noting how Tsuna became more confident and had a stronger appearance when she stuck up for a friend. He called Leon down from his perch on Reborn's hat and transformed into a gun.

Meanwhile, unable to see any way out, Tsuna bent down and shakily picked up the wooden sword. As soon as she was upright Mochida charged, knocking the sword back out of her hands and Tsuna flying back a little. Tsuna was shaking horribly and tears dotted the edge of her eyes.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Mochida laughed, "Is that all you can do?" He pointed his sword at her.

There was a bang and Tsuna fell backwards. Everyone started to murmur wandering what Mochida had done.

"Ha! She's even more pathetic than I thought! She must have fainted from fear!" Mochida laughed again.

Suddenly Tsuna jumped up. "I will defeat you with my dying will," Tsuna yelled. Mochida swung at her, but Tsuna caught his sword and twisted it out of his grip. She used her newly possessed sword to hit Mochida on the chest. The two looked up at the ref.

"Didn't see anything so it doesn't count," the boy said smirking.

Tsuna then sent a barrage of attacks at Mochida, but the ref wouldn't call any of them. The other students were starting to protest, saying that Tsuna had earned her point and that Mochida-senpai was cheating. Tsuna, having enough of it, kicked Mochida in his armor covered abs sending him flying backwards and landing on his back. Tsuna help him down with one foot and pointed the bamboo sword at Mochida's neck. She looked up once more. The ref was obviously frightened now and raised Tsuna's flag. And not a moment too late, because the flame on Tsuna's forehead faded away. She sighed. The other students came rushing up to Tsuna congratulating her and telling her how impressed they were.

"Eto, Sawada-san?" A soft voice called from behind. Tsuna turned around to see Kyoko smiling nervously. "Um, I just wanted to see if you were alright. I wanted to earlier, but every time I tried people came to ask me if I was ok. I also want to thank you for sticking up for me when Mochida-senpai called me the prize"

"Ah!, no, no, no! It was no problem and I'm so sorry Sasagawa-san, I really didn't mean to knock you over. I don't like to fight or see anyone get hurt."

Kyoko smiled, "I'm so glad. Ano, may I call you Tsuna-chan?"

"Sure," Tsuna said smiling brightly.

"Okay! And you can call me Kyoko-chan if you like. By the way Tsuna-chan you look a lot cuter when you smile. You should do it more often." Tsuna blushed at this.

When Tsuna got home she was greeted with a smiling Giotto.

"Gio-nii!" she exclaimed excitedly. Tsuna ran over and hugged Giotto with all her might.

"Hey there Tsu-chan," he said happily. Abruptly Giotto looked up and tugged Tsuna behind him. "**I know you're there, come out**!" Giotto spoke in Italian.

"**Hmph, good job**" Reborn replied, also in Italian, He popped out of a pot dressed as a plant. "**As I would expect from the Boss of Il Cielo per Sempre Famiglia**"

"**What are you doing here Vongola hitman**?" Giotto glared at Reborn who had returned to his usual attire.

"**That is none of your concern**," Reborn said menacingly.

"**If you're here to hurt Tsuna then I'll kill you where you stand now**," Giotto growled.

"**Careful, you don't want to start a war. Besides I'm here to protect and raise Tsuna**." Reborn said.

"**She doesn't need you Vongola scum, get away from here and Tsuna**," Giotto snarled at Reborn.

"**I'm not someone you can defeat so easily**," Reborn said calmly. Leon transformed into a gun, which Reborn pointed at Giotto.

"Stop it Reborn!" Tsuna cried out and jumped out in front of Giotto protectively. She had been confused because they were speaking in another language and mentioning her name, but when she saw Reborn pointing the gun at Giotto she couldn't sit still anymore. "It's one thing if you point that thing at me, but I won't let you hurt Gio-nii."

"Gio-nii?" Reborn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! Giotto nii-san is like my big brother, and I won't let you hurt him." Tsuna glared at Reborn.

Giotto watched the exchange. Apparently Tsuna didn't know much, and hopefully wasn't involved. He glanced down at his watch. "Crap, I'm gonna be late!" Giotto hugged Tsuna, "I'm sorry Tsu-chan, but I've got to go. I just wanted to let you know I'm free this Sunday and wanted to know if you wanted to come with me and the others."

"Of course!" Tsuna said immediately, "and I'm sorry about Reborn."

"It's nothing, I'll see you. Oh and Tsuna! If there's anything you need, I'll always be there to protect you okay?" Tsuna nodded and smiled. Giotto gave her a tentative smile, before he shot one last glare at Reborn and drove off.

Reborn smirked. Their relationship was interesting and may become beneficial in the future.

"Reborn! What were you and Gio-nii talking about?" Tsuna demanded.

"Nothing," reborn replied shortly.

"But Gio-nii was so mad and even you seemed on edge," Tsuna insisted.

Reborn studied her then smirked again before hoping up onto her shoulder. "I'll tell you if you score higher than 80 on your math test tomorrow."

Tsuna paled, she had completely forgotten about the test.

* * *

><p>For future reference if something is in bold, that just means that they are speaking another language. There will usually be a note letting the reader know what language it it.<p>

Ciaossu: A combination of Japanese and Italian hello (Lily: I've only ever heard Reborn say this)

Dame: Useless or no good

Eto/Ano: Um

Il Cielo per Sempre Famiglia: The Forever Sky Family

nii-san: Big brother- (Gio-nii= big Brother Giotto)

_oooooooooooooo_

Lily: Hope you liked it! Please R&R

Shiro: Hmph.

Lily: You sound a little like Hibari or Aluade.

Shiro: Better not let them catch you saying that.

Lily: (gulps and sweats)

Shiro: Hey isn't there something you wanted to mention? It starts with and R27

Lily: uuuuhh...oh yeah! Shiro came up with this great idea and I'm turning it into a story for her! It's called "Arcobaleno Trust" feel free to check it out! I'll also have a new story coming out soon called "Déjà Vu Love".

Shiro: Please R&R, annyeonghi gasibsio

Lily: Bye Bi!


	5. Chapter 5 Animals Don't Like Sports

Lily: Here's another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and adds! I'm really glad that people like it!

Shiro: Like I said in the first chapter, Lily has a sorry ass case of inferiority complex.

Lily: I just have a lot of self-criticism! I want to make sure others are satisfied and happy!

Shiro: At your downfall.

Lily: Sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed. I don't want to repeat the whole story, so I'm trying to get everyone into the mix as quickly as possible so that I can write my story!

Shiro: Whatever. Anyways R&R.

Lily: Disclaimer- We do **not** own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Animals Don't Like Sports<p>

The next day Tsuna managed to leave for school on time.

"Why are you following me Reborn?" Tsuna asked looking up at the little boy walking along the wall next to her.

"I'm your tutor that's why," Reborn said.

Tsuna sighed and wished he wouldn't say that out loud, knowing that she would be bullied more as a result.

All the while Reborn watched Tsuna carefully. He noted how she wore her heart on her sleeve, and all the expressions she made while thinking. He blushed a little. '_If the stupid girl would be more confident in herself and stopped giving up, she would be a great catch any guy would jump for_,' Reborn thought. "By the way," He said out loud, "You have a new student today."

As the two made their way to school a girl watched the little baby next to the baby. The girl had brown hair in a ponytail and bangs and she wore a uniform for a different school. "That's such a cute baby!" She murmured excitedly.

As Tsuna and Reborn walked up to the cross walk the light signaled that pedestrians could go ahead and cross. Tsuna jogged a little so that she wouldn't have to wait for the next light. As she jogged up to the crosswalk, a single silver haired teen started to cross.

Tsuna suddenly felt alert and worried. Her heart sped up. Something bad was going to happen. Tsuna picked up her pace into a sprint. She saw a car behind her approaching the intersection from the corner of her eye and it wasn't slowing down. The other teenager was crossing the street unaware of the danger.

Tsuna tackled the boy just before the car reached the intersection, pushing both him and herself out of the way. The car sped past without slowing down and some people who saw screamed and came running to see if the two were alright.

"Hey, are you alright?" Tsuna asked in concern.

"Eh, yeah," The silver-haired teen mumbled.

"That's good," Tsuna said smiling. She stood up then brushed herself off. "Well, see you! I have to go to school." Tsuna gave him one last smile before going on her way like nothing had happened.

'_So that's the hyper intuition in action huh? She has that ability handled pretty well_,' Reborn watched her from on top of a wall. He ran and jump kicked Tsuna from behind, sending her flying.

"Ow! Reborn! What was that for?" Tsuna demanded as she got up.

Reborn smirked. "Hm, so your intuition only works when others are in danger huh? Looks like you've still got a ways to go Dame-Tsuna."

"What are you talking about? And where were you back there? That kid and I could have died!" Tsuna whined. She continued to head to school rubbing the sore spot on her back where Reborn had just kicked her.

"Had you been a second later, yes you would have died." Tsuna gaped at him. Reborn sounded almost happy at the thought. "However, if you hadn't done anything then it would have been just that kid, so be grateful."

"Grateful to what?" Tsuna howled shaking her head at the devil like tutor.

When Tsuna arrived at Nami Middle, the news about her "daring" rescue had already reached most of the students.

"Nice Sawada!"

"Guess we can't really call you Dame-Tsuna after this huh?"

"That was amazing Sawada-san!"

"Good job! Keep it up!"

People were shouting to her. '_What the heck? Did I get a high mark on a test or something?_' Tsuna wondered. She had completely forgotten about her earlier actions. When she walked into the classroom the students that had already arrived started clapping and cheering. Tsuna stared at all of them nonplused. She looked behind her to see if they were praising someone else. '_Ooookay then…what gives?_' Tsuna turned back around.

Kyoko had walked up to her giggling. "They're cheering for you Tsuna-chan!"

"Heh?" Tsuna was still confused.

Kyoko giggled again. "Well first you defeated Mochida-senpai and then you risked you life to save someone this morning."

(Dot…dot…dot…DING! *Light bulb). "Oh! That!" Tsuna finally realized. "I didn't really think about it, I just didn't want anyone to get hurt," she said rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"But still, that's pretty amazing considering you're Dame-Tsuna," Hana Kurokawa said walking up to them.

Tsuna laughed nervously. She didn't really see the big deal. Thankfully class began a little while later. Tsuna wasn't sure if she completely liked all this extra attention. It brought a lot more higher expectations that she would surely fail later on.

Tsuna watched as the teacher wrote a name on the board. "Class, today we have a new student. He just transferred here, so I want you to help him out and get along with him." The teacher signaled to the boy waiting outside to come in. The silver haired teen from earlier walked in. He glanced around and saw Tsuna. Tsuna warmly smiled at him. The boy blushed a little, but overall looked rather furious.

(Sweat drop) '_Ookaay then. He's a _lot_ scarier than before, and it seems that I've gone and pissed him off_,' Tsuna thought to herself.

"My name is Gokudera Hayato. Don't bother me or I'll blow you to smithereens." The silver haired teen said bluntly. He took his seat before anyone could ask him any questions.

At lunch Tsuna found a note in her bag. "Go to the back of the school 10 minutes after lunch starts or I'll shoot you. Reborn," Tsuna read. "Hiiiiie!" She shrieked gaining a lot of strange stares. But Tsuna ignored them and looked at the clock. "Oh no! I only have two minutes," She yelled booking it out of the classroom and running with all her might. She came skidding to a halt behind the school, she bent over trying to catch her breath.

Something suddenly hit her from behind and Tsuna fell over. She looked up to see a short sugar cane with a single leaf jutting out lying in front of her. Turning she face the culprit, whom she already knew was Reborn. "Reborn what the hell are you doing?" Tsuna asked with an eye twitching as she saw the baby dressed in a panda suit and sitting on a tire swing.

"I'm observing your battle with the Smoking Bomb," Reborn answered.

Tsuna looked up to see what the rope, which was holding up the tire, was attached to. But the rope seemed to continue all the way up into space. "Reborn, what is that ting hanging from exactly? And what do you mean battle? I don't want to fight anyone."

"Tch," someone clicked their tongue in irritation behind Tsuna. "You're fighting me you idiot." Tsuna turned around to see the new transfer student slouching, with hands in pockets, and glaring at her.

A shiver ran down Tsuna's spine. '_Scary!_'

"Hey Reborn-san! Is it true that if I defeat this girl, I'll become a candidate to be Vongola's Tenth boss?" Gokudera asked the infant.

Reborn straightened his tie, now back into his usual suit and fedora and sat down on a window ledge. "Yes, it is. Now let's continue onto the killing."

"Hiiiiiee! Wait, what!" Tsuna shrieked.

The boy smirked and pulled a couple sticks of dynamite out of nowhere.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! I don't want to fight!" Tsuna yelled.

The dynamite seemed to ignite on its own. "Too bad," Gokudera yelled before tossing the dynamite at Tsuna.

Tsuna ran for it. "Reborn you traitor," she yelled, "I can't believe you're trying to kill me!"

Gokudera pulled out several sticks of dynamite that lit themselves immediately, and tossed them at Tsuna.

"Then fight with your dying will," Reborn said and shot her.

Tsuna fell over. Jumping up she yelled, "I'll defuse those bombs with my dying will!" She pinched the flame out of the bombs yelling "Defuse!" each time.

"Double bomb!" Gokudera yelled tossing more dynamite. But Tsuna defused all of these too. "Triple bomb!" Gokudera yelled. But there were too many for him to hold, and before he could toss at Tsuna he dropped half of the ignited dynamite at his feet. '_Shit. This is the end of me_.' But Tsuna came and defused every single one of the dynamite before her dying will wore off.

Sighing she sat back down. "Thank goodness."

"Juudaime! I will follow you anywhere. Tell me to do anything! For saving my life not once, but twice! I will risk my life for you!" Gokudera bowed before Tsuna.

Tsuna waved her hands in front of her. "That's ok! I don't want that, isn't normal classmates fine?" She pleaded.

"Absolutely not," Gokudera said frowning, a dangerous glint in his eye.

'Scary! _What is this? I'm too afraid to even refuse_!' Tsuna was shaking in fear.

"Gyahahahahaha!" An irritating high pitch voiced laughed out. Tsuna looked over to see a little boy with an afro with horns sticking out and wearing a cow print once piece suit standing on the wall holding a missile launcher and grenade. "The great Lambo-san has come! Now die Reborn!" The little boy tossed the grenade.

Reborn didn't even look at the little boy. He just swatted the grenade back at the little boy, who then fell off the wall onto his face.

"Gotta…stay…calm," he said shakily with tears on the corners of his eyes. "I must have tripped over something…Ha HA!" He yelled jumping back up, still on the verge of crying, "I, Lambo-san, five years old, from Italy. A hitman from the Bovino Famiglia has tripped."

'_What exactly is this? He's trying to introduce himself while crying_,' Tsuna watched in shock.

"Tch, you're such an irritating stupid cow," Gokudera growled, taking out a stick of dynamite.

"Shut up octopus head! Now let's start over! Hey there Reborn! Now die!" Lambo pointed the missile launcher at Reborn and fired. Reborn still didn't look at the boy. He just reached up for Leon, Leon turned into a wok. The missile went around the wok and was sent flying back at Lambo, who was sent back over the wall and out of sight.

Tsuna just continued to stare. She was utterly shocked. '_My life has turned into a circus freak._'

As Tsuna started home for some reason she passed the baseball field. There she saw one boy practicing there alone. She stopped behind the batter as he hit the baseball out of the park.

"That's amazing," Tsuna said out loud.

The boy turned around and smiled. "Not really, it doesn't matter unless you can do the same in a game."

"You don't have to smile if you don't want to," Tsuna told him. The boy's smile faded a little. "I mean- It just seemed like you were a little sad, and I didn't want you to force yourself…if it'll make you feel better I can listen to whatever's making you feel so bad."

The boy looked down, his cap creating a shadow over his eyes. He was silent and Tsuna began to think that he might not want to answer when, "Ah you see, a little while ago I broke my wrist and it's taking me a little while to try playing baseball properly again. But the team really needs me right now." The boy looked at his wrist.

"Hmm, well you should be allowed to have healing time. And you should believe in your teammates a little more. I think they know you are trying your best and have probably told you not to push yourself to hard and reinjure yourself. That's not because they've given up and trying to make you heal faster, it's because they care. And if you believe in them just as much as they believe in you, then you should take proper care of yourself. I'm sure everyone would feel a lot happier if you smiled from your heart," Tsuna smiled.

The boy blushed, and slowly a true smile spread across his face. "Ha, ha! Thanks! My name is Yamamoto Takeshi!"

Tsuna's smile widened. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can all me Tsuna. By the way are you related to a Asari-san?"

Yamamoto blinked, "Well yeah, he's my big brother."

Tsuna giggled. "I thought so Asari-nii told me a lot about you. I'm glad I finally got to talk to you face to face!"

Yamamoto laughed. "Now that I think about it he mentions a Tsuna-chan a lot. I guess that's you! Funny how we never talked to each other, we even have the same class."

Tsuna laughed and agreed with him. The two chatted a bit before Tsuna realized what time it was. "Well, I need to go home. I'll see you tomorrow!" She waved and walked home.

The next morning as Tsuna was walking to school Yamamoto ran up to her and slung and arm around her shoulders. "What's up Tsuna!"

"Good morning Yamamoto!" Tsuna smiled.

"You! Stop being so friendly with the tenth!" Gokudera yelled walking up to them, though added a "Good-morning Juudaime," afterwards.

Yamamoto just laughed.

The rest of free time, the three would spend together. Well, more of they would spend it with Tsuna and not each other if you asked Gokudera.

Gokudera would have a lot of one sided arguments while Yamamoto would laugh and occasionally apologize. Though it was a little tiring it was a lot of fun for Tsuna.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the school Reborn was sipping an espresso watching the trio on a monitor.

OoOoOoO

The school day came to a close once again, and Tsuna was heading home when a couple of guys stepped in front of her. The two were dressed in similar clothing. They had baggy t-shirts and jeans that hung below their hip revealing the tops their boxers. The only noticeable difference was that one wore a black beanie and the other had shaggy black hair and a dragon tattoo going up his right arm.

"Hey there baby, what chya doin' alone?" The guy with the tattoo asked.

"Yeah, yeah. It's not safe for babes like you to be walking' by yourself," The other one followed up.

"Uh, please leave me alone. I don't want any trouble." Tsuna said nervously backing away.

"Hey, hey baby. We ain't trying to give you trouble. We just want to help," Tattoo freak said moving forward. He had the look of a predator on his face.

Meanwhile Reborn watched from the top on one of the shops. Leon had transformed into a sniper gun and Reborn held it at the ready, watching for when they made a move to hurt Tsuna.

Tsuna was shaking, scared beyond her wits. When she saw the two advance towards her, Tsuna turned around and made a run for it. But they were faster than her. Tattoo freak grabbed Tsuna's arm and pulled her around. Acting on instinct, Tsuna used the momentum from the tattoo freak's pull, and punched the jerk in the face. Tattoo freak was thrown backwards unconscious.

"You bitch!" Beanie yelled, but as he took a step forward to avenge his fallen comrade a fist came flying from the side and knocked him unconscious as well.

Tsuna's legs finally gave out on her. She laughed nervously. "I'm sorry, I guess I when all the tension left I couldn't support myself. Thank you very much for helping me. I'm sorry that you had to go through that trouble."

Tsuna looked up to see a teen with short silver hair and a bandage over his nose and wrapped around his hands. "IT WAS NO PROBLEM TO THE EXTREME! THEY WERE HORRIBLE JERKS TO THE EXTREME!" The boy who had helped her yelled. He help her off the ground then held onto her left hand. "THAT WAS AN AMAZING PUNCH TO THE EXTREME! PLEASE JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME!"

Tsuna winced at the volume. "Uh, I'm sorry. But I really don't want to join the boxing club. I really don't like fighting."

"Onii-chan!" A female voice called out. "Ah, Tsuna-chan is here too!"

Tsuna looked behind the silver haired teen to see Kyoko running up. Tsuna's jaw dropped. "Kyoko-chan, this is your brother?"

Kyoko smiled. "Yup!" She turned toward her brother with a slight frown/pout. "You weren't bothering Tsuna-chan with something like joining the boxing club, were you?"

"Ah! No, no, no! Your brother saved me from those two!" Tsuna said. She bowed toward Kyoko's older brother a bit. "Thank you so much Sasagawa-san, by the way I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tsuna for short!"

"Nice to meet you Sawada-san. I'm Sasagawa Ryohei and it was really no problem. I couldn't let an innocent girl be raped by those two. Since you're Kyoko's friend you can call me nii-san."

"Ah, that's ok Sasagawa-san-" Tsuna began.

"Nii-san!" Kyoko's brother pressed.

"But-" Tsuna tried again, but Ryohei leaned closer with a determined gleam in his eyes.

"_Nii-san!_"

"U-uh, alright…nii-san." Ryohei straightened and released Tsuna's hand satisfied.

Kyoko giggled. "Well we have to go now Tsuna-chan. See you tomorrow!" The two then turned and walked away, leaving a stunned and very confused Tsuna behind.

All the while Reborn watch. Leon had returned to his original form once the imminent danger passed. Reborn noticed that he was not the only one observing Tsuna. The head prefect from her school was watching as well. Reborn smirked, the prefect was supposed to be one of the strongest fighters in Namimori. Apparently after Tsuna's display against Mochida the prefect had taken interest. Reborn thought up a plan to get Tsuna alone with the prefect to see what would happen.

A couple days later Reborn successfully trapped Tsuna after school. He waited till the other students has cleared out before pushing her into the path of the prefect.

Tsuna got up slowly from where she had fallen due to Reborn kicking her down a set of stairs. She had been searching for a bracelet that she had gotten from Giotto several years ago, but couldn't find it anywhere. Suddenly Reborn had jumped out and attacked her, though he had disappeared again right after.

"What are you doing here herbivore," a menacing voice said off to Tsuna's side.

She froze, the turned her head slowly to see the infamous Hibari Kyoya. "Hiiie! Hi-hibari-san! I-I-I'm sorry. I was j-j-just looking f-for something p-p-p-precious to me." Tsuna stood up and bowed a little. She started to back away slowly.

Hibari smirked. "I don't care about that. Since you are on school grounds after hours, I will bite you to death." Hibari pounced aiming a tonfa, that he had pulled from nowhere, at Tsuna.

"Hiiiiee!" She squealed and dodged.

Hibari sent a series of attacks at Tsuna, but she managed to dodge them all. But she was running out of room and when her back hit the wall she knew she was doomed. Hibari smirked once again, knowing he had cornered her at last and was about the strike when a bullet came flying at him. Hibari used a tonfa and deflected the bullet, turning to see who the culprit was.

"Ciaossu," Reborn called from his perch on the window.

"Reborn! What the hell! This is all your doing isn't it!" Tsuna cried. But Reborn ignored her.

"So what do you think about Tsuna, Hibari" Reborn asked.

"Hn," Hibari replied while putting away his tonfas. Reborn smirked. Hibari turned to leave but pause, then turned around and tossed something sparkly at Tsuna. "A couple herbivores took this while you were in class. Don't mess up again."

Tsuna looked at the bracelet and hugged it close. She stood and bowed. "Thank you so much Hibari-san!" Tsuna gave him a warm and bright smile filled with gratitude.

Hibari glanced over his shoulder, then turned and walked away.

Reborn hid his smirk. Tsuna had made the brutally vicious prefect blush. Though he couldn't really blame him, Tsuna's smile had made Reborn blush as well.

* * *

><p>Lily: Thanks for reading!<p>

Shiro: Once again read and review.

Lily: Bye! ^-^


	6. Chapter 6 Secrets and Masks

Lily: Yo! I'm letting this chapter go up today rather than tomorrow cause I'm not sure if I'll be able to update either tomorrow or the day after.

Shiro: We are hanging with a friend who's moving away.

Lily: I'll also be going to Disneyland for a while at the end of this month. There I'll be able to act like a stupid idiot and no one will get mad at me!

Shiro: Sadly I will not be there to whak her upside the head when she starts crossing the annoying line.

Lily:I will try to update a little extra before I leave. Now on to the next chapter!

Shiro: R&R and the Disclaimer- we so **not** own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Secrets and Masks<p>

Sunday took forever to come around, and when it finally arrived Tsuna was worn out.

Gokudera kept getting into one sided arguments with Yamamoto and Ryohei, to which Yamamoto would laugh and Ryohei would yell back. Lambo kept popping and tried to assassinate Reborn. Reborn would torture Tsuna. Hibari would also appear every now and then and threaten to bite them to death, to which Gokudera would become angry and it was all Tsuna could do to keep them from bursting into a fight. But Tsuna was also happy. Their actions showed her that she had friends who would support her. She figured Hibari even liked her a little bit because after the other day where he tried to bite her to death, Hibari had taken to calling her little animal rather than herbivore liked he called everyone else.

Tsuna wore a simple light spaghetti strap and a short white skirt that only went down half her thigh. "Reborn please stay here!" Tsuna begged as she pulled on a black trench coat that was nearly the same length as her skirt.

Reborn turned away from Tsuna. "No way that I'm staying with the stupid cow."

(Lambo was now living at Tsuna's home, much to her displeasure)

"Arg!" Tsuna held her head. "You two don't even get along! And I don't want you to ruin the little time I get to spend with Gio-nii."

Reborn put a hand over his heart and made a sad face, "I'm hurt. I thought that you would like having me around by now. Or maybe you haven't studied enough to appreciate my kindness." An evil glint entered his eyes.

Tsuna shivered. She was so frustrated that she wanted to cry. Why couldn't things just go her way for once!

The doorbell going off called for Tsuna's attention. She sighed and prayed that nothing bad would happen. She grabbed her small white purse and pulled the long strap over her shoulder before heading downstairs.

"Gio-nii!" Tsuna pushed all her troubles away once she was in Giotto's arms.

"Hey Tsu-chan, long time no see right?" Giotto smiled and hugged Tsuna. Her smile was greater that the sun, and gave him so much energy whenever he saw it.

Nana came over from the kitchen holding a ladle. "Good morning Giotto-kun!" She greeted smiling.

"Good morning Nana-san, I'll be taking Tsuna out for today," Giotto said with a quick bow and a smile that would cause nearly every girl and possibly some boys to swoon.

Nana giggled. "Alright then! Have fun!"

"I'm leaving," Tsuna said waving as she went out the door holding Giotto's hand, that was until Reborn kicked her from behind. "Iiii-t-t-t-t, Reborn! What was that for?" Tsuna complained.

"Tsuna!" Giotto ran over to make sure she was ok.

"That was for forgetting about me. If it was any other hitman, you'd be dead." What Reborn told Tsuna was partially true. It was dangerous to forget you were in the presence of a hitman. But he kicked her because he was slightly hurt that she forgot about him, and he was a little jealous about Tsuna and Giotto holding hands.

"It's ok Gio-nii. I think that is just Reborn's way of saying he's watching over me," Tsuna laughed.

Giotto smiled, but he really felt like tearing Reborn apart. He could tell that Reborn hit Tsuna often, and that Tsuna was used to it. But she also seemed to like the infant so Giotto couldn't really do anything to harm Reborn in front of Tsuna.

The trio made their way toward G's house first. Tsuna chatted cheerfully with Giotto, and Reborn rode on her shoulder.

When they reached said house they could hear people yelling. Giotto and Tsuna sweat drop. They looked at each other nervously before Giotto rang on the doorbell. Right before the door went flying open Tsuna pulled Reborn into her arms and pushed Giotto to the side. They toppled over, Tsuna holding Reborn protectively, as flashes of purplish mush went flying past where they were moments before. They sat up slowly.

"Gio-nii! Reborn are you okay?" Tsuna looked at them both. "Ah, I'm sorry Reborn, I didn't mean to touch you- I mean I just felt danger and reacted and I- I mean I uh- I'm sorry!" Tsuna pleaded after putting Reborn down hastily, but carefully.

Reborn pulled his hat down slightly to hide his blush and smirk. "I'll forgive you this time Dame-Tsuna," he said, then hopped back onto her shoulder.

"What about you Gio-nii? I'm sorry for pushing you, are you alright?" Tsuna asked.

Giotto patted her head and smiled. "It's fine Tsu-chan, don't apologize. I should really be thanking you. I mean you saved all of our lives!" Tsuna stared at him confused. "Look over there," Giotto said and pointed to the wall where the purple muck had hit. The wall had started to melt. Tsuna paled at the sight.

A red head poked outside the door. "Ah Giotto and chibi, good you're alive."

"No thanks to you G," Giotto said standing and helping Tsuna up.

"G-nii, what exactly is going on?" Tsuna asked nervously glancing back at the melted wall.

"Oh! Ah…you see…" G said hesitantly.

"That's the poison scorpion's work," Reborn said for him.

"Huh?" Tsuna looked over at the baby on her shoulder.

"Ah, so your sister is in town huh? You could have warned us," Giotto frowned slightly.

"Hold it, you know what Reborn is talking about?" Tsuna asked incredulously.

Giotto ran his hand through his hair. "Ah sort of, you see-"

"Juudaime!" Another voice called out. Gokudera came running to the door. "Ah! And Primo too!"

"Ah, hey Gokudera-kun. What are you doing over here?" Tsuna looked very confused.

"Oh, chibi! This is the little brother I told you about," G said throwing an arm around his brother's neck.

Tsuna was dumbfounded.

"Stupid secondo! Don't be so rude to the tenth!" Gokudera tried to elbow G away from him, but G just dodged chuckling a little.

A lady came out of a side room and looked over to see who was at the door. Her eyes lit up and she smiled, "Reborn!" she yelled as ran over to hugged and nuzzled Reborn. "Reborn, darling, lets return to Italy. You belong in the world of danger and adventure with me!"

Giotto looked at G who nodded. As far as they knew Tsuna didn't know about the mafia and they were going to do all they could to keep it that way.

"Bianchi," G warned. "You know what I told you earlier."

Bianchi tossed some stray hairs back around her shoulder. "Hmph, then you are seriously lacking information."

Giotto narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Hold it Bianchi," Reborn jumped in, "That's classified information, only a select few are allowed to know."

"**What do you mean**?" Giotto asked switching to Italian.

"**It means this doesn't concern you Primo**," Gokudera interjected.

"**I never thought my little brother, who respected Giotto so much, would be so rude**," G looked at his brother in surprise.

"**That just shows how important this is**," Bianchi said.

"**Are you involved in this Hayato?**" G asked.

"**Both of them are**," Reborn stated.

"**Both of them? You mean Tsuna too?**" Giotto was outraged, "**How much does she know?**"

Reborn looked at Giotto and G carefully before saying, "**Tsuna knows about the mafia, but she doesn't know that you and the others are a part of it. As of right now I'm her only direct affiliation with the underworld society.**"

"**Please,**"Giotto pleaded, "**Don't tell her anymore about this dark underworld. I've worked hard along with my guardians to make sure Tsuna stayed safe and in the light. I don't want to drag her down into this cruel world with the rest of us. She should stay oblivious to this so that she can keep smiling.**"

"**That is for Tsuna to decide,**" Reborn stated.

"**She will decide whatever is best for others and not herself**," G pointed out.

"**Not only that, but you are Vongola, and the Cielo and Vongola are enemies. I won't let you drag her onto your side. Especially if you just want to use her as leverage**," Giotto growled.

"**The tenth has every right to know!**" Gokudera interjected.

"**Tsuna doesn't need to know!**" Giotto nearly shouted.

"THAT'S IT!" Tsuna yelled. Everyone looked at her in shock. Tsuna stomped off. She was irritated that they had the nerve to speak in another language and talk about her. She had tried to tolerate it, but they exceeded her boiling point causing her to yell rudely at all of them and stalk off. Tsuna was so mad that she tuned out everything around her and walked straight to Asari's and Yamamoto's Father's sushi restaurant.

"Good morning Tsuna-chan," Asari called over from a side table. They had spent so much time at G's place that the others had already arrived. Yamamoto and Ryohei were also with them.

Tsuna sat down at the table they were grouped around and slammed her head down.

The guys looked at each other and Tsuna in surprise. They had never seen Tsuna this aggravated before.

"What's wrong little one?" Alaude was the first to ask.

"Are you alright? Is there anything we can help with?" Knuckles inquired in concern.

Tsuna sighed heavily. "You can promise never to start talking in a foreign language and talk about me behind my back when I'm right in front of you," she said to the floor.

Giotto, G, Bianchi who was still holding Reborn, and Gokudera walked in.

Tsuna glanced up. "Tch!" She turned back into the table in irritation.

"Nufufufu, what did you do to the little rabbit?" Daemon asked the new arrivals.

"Dame-Tsuna don't overreact," Reborn tried to jump kick Tsuna, but she caught his foot in her hand and pushed him back over to Bianchi though she did so gently.

The group was further surprised. Every single one of them knew Reborn. That Tsuna could stop his kick, and without even looking up, was astonishing.

"Not now Reborn," Tsuna said speaking to the ground once more.

"So what exactly happened?" Lampo raised the question once again.

"Well…" Giotto said slowly. He really didn't want to explain the conversation to Tsuna. He wanted to keep her as far away from his world as possible. But he didn't want to speak in Italian and upset her again by leaving her out.

Tsuna stood up abruptly. She was frowning, her eyes closed. Tear were streaming down her face. "I can see that you want to have a private conversation, so if you'll excuse me," her words were cold and quick. She quickly walked back out of the restaurant without a reply.

"I think you should tell all of us what happened," Yamamoto said. The rest of the group nodded.

OoOo

Tsuna walked away as quickly as she could from the sushi restaurant where all the reminders of secrecy and lies were floating about. She was trying very hard to stop crying. But in the brief moment she wiped her eyes, Tsuna tripped and rolled down a grassy slope. Her back was slammed against a tree as she come to a sudden halt.

She winced as she tried to stand and found that she had injured her ankle. '_Great! Now I'm hurting physically and mentally_,' Tsuna thought furiously. She gave up trying to stop the flow of tears and instead hugged her knees and sobbed as quietly as she could.

"What are you doing small animal?" A familiar voice called above her.

Tsuna wiped her eyes quickly before looking up, "Hi Hibari-san." She smiled at Hibari.

The prefect stared down at her. His eyes narrowed at her smile. He jumped down and landed lightly next to Tsuna and bent down to examine her ankle. Hibari noticed how she winced when he moved it.

"I'm sorry that I woke you up from your nap Hibari-san. I wasn't looking where I was going and tripped at the top of the hill." Tsuna continued to smile.

Hibari stared at her eyes. "Don't fake your emotions. It makes you seem even weaker."

Tsuna's eyes widened slightly. She looked down at her lap, her bangs casting a shadow over her eyes. But the smile remained. "I'm sorry, Hibari-san. But if I don't smile, then I'll be troubling everyone. I have to smile so that they won't worry about me. They get hurt a lot, so it's the least I can do. So I can't- I can't let my smile falter again. They are probably upset because I cried in front of them, so I have to smile so that when I finally go back they won't worry."

"Pathetic," Hibari said, "Do they know that you wear that mask?"

"I…I…" Tsuna looked up at Hibari, her eyes filling with tears but not letting a single one escape. But as she kept gazing into his eyes her smile slowly faded away. And when it was gone, there was nothing to hold her tears back. Tsuna suddenly buried her face into Hibari's chest and bawled.

Hibari, who had never dealt with this sort of situation before, froze at the contact. He was unsure what to do. After a while he decided he didn't want to many seeing him comfort the girl so he picked Tsuna up (bridal or princess style, whichever you prefer to call it). "I'll take you back to that blond omnivore," he said.

Tsuna wrapped her arms around Hibari's neck, keeping her face in his shoulder. "No! Please I don't want to see Gio-nii or the others. Please. Could you take me somewhere where they won't find me? Please Hibari-san," Tsuna begged, tightening her hold on Hibari's neck slightly.

Hibari sighed and walked off with her. While he walked Tsuna was very careful to make sure none of her tears fell onto Hibari. But her jacket was becoming damp very quickly. Tsuna didn't know how long he carried her and when he set her down on a sofa, she was slightly surprised because she hadn't even noticed him entering a building.

Hibari walked off only to return with a box of tissues, a trash can, and a first aid kit. He took her coat and hung it on the back of a chair to dry. He draped his own prefect jacket around Tsuna's shoulders then bent down and attended to her slightly swollen ankle.

Tsuna could barely watch because she was crying so hard.

After Hibari bandaged her ankle he left again to put away the kit. This time he returned with tea which he pressed into Tsuna's hands. By this point Tsuna had calmed down a little. She hadn't stopped crying, but now she wasn't sobbing and shaking uncontrollably.

Hibari sat on the left side of Tsuna and leaned against the couch. He crossed his arms and rested his right ankle on his left knee, closing his eyes.

Tsuna stared at her tea for a little bit. "Hibari-san…may I talk with you?" She asked after a while. "You're the only one who I don't feel like is hiding something." She gazed at the man beside her.

Hibari opened his eyes and turned to look at her for a little bit before returning to his original position. Tsuna knew this meant Hibari was alright with it. She closed her eyes before opening them again. She put her cup down onto the table.

"My whole life has been shrouded in secrets. My father and everyone else who was close to me hid something. When I first started to get to know Giotto-san…he-…he was the first person to be really straight with me. He was so kind. But as every month passed it was like he was becoming a stranger. When I was twelve I suddenly became really afraid of him and the others. But he convinced me that he wouldn't become mean and leave me behind. He visited me again a few days after that and said something I've held in my heart and made the essence of my being. He told me that my smiles were like medicine to him and the others and that as long as I smiled it would be alright. I could never do anything else for them, so I decided that I would smile. But when Reborn came…I was reminded that everyone was keeping something from me. They all knew, but they wouldn't let me know. I can tell that whatever it is, it has something to do with me, but they still keep me in the dark. Yet I still tried my best to help them. I won't do something as ridiculous as boycott and ignore them but…" Tsuna looked at her fingers like they were something foreign her voice starting to turn desperate, "what am I supposed to do? Lately whenever I smile I feel like I'm being torn apart on the inside…I…I don't think I'll be able to take much more of this…I can feel like something bad is going to happen, and I don't have the right information to stop it from happening…It hurts so much…"

Tsuna pulled herself into a ball and started sobbing again. To her surprise Hibari pulled her into his chest and held her as she cried. Tsuna clung to Hibari, this time not caring if she soaked his shirt.

It took a while, but finally Tsuna cried herself out. She had no tears left to spill and she was exhausted.

Tsuna drifted to sleep in Hibari's strong and comforting arms.

* * *

><p>Lily: I was listening to the kingdom hearts sanctuarypassion music box version when I wrote this.

Shiro: No wonder it's so depressing.

Lily: Hey! Everyone has their own shadows in their hearts. Tsuna was always helping others, so I felt it was her turn to get some emotional support.

Shiro: I thought this was a G27, so why was Hibari the one cheering her up?

Lily: Cause I want something to make Giotto jealous later

Shiro:... I have not comment

Lily: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Shiro: Please review to let Lily know how she did.

Lily: Bye!


	7. Chapter 7 Time Heals Nothing

Lily: Yo! Hope you like this chapter!

Shiro: This chapter would have been written and released sooner, but Lily got lost a couple days ago and when she go home her mom grounded her.

Lily: Heh, heh. Yeah so I had to write this chapter up on regular paper and give it to Shiro this morning when I visited. I don't know when she'll finish typing this up, but I hope it's soon, though I doubt it cause Shiro is lazy and a procrastinator.

Shiro: Not really my problem

Lily: (sticks tongue at Shiro) I would like to say thank you for all the reviews. They make me want to right more knowing that other people approve of my story! Also thank you **djAmystery**, this review was very informative and I'll make the appropriate changes when I get my computer back!

Shiro: Read and Review. Disclaimer- we do **not** own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Lily: You know you've gotten a lot meaner lately, you could at least add a please.

Shiro: Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 Time Heals Nothing<p>

~At the sushi bar~

"Okay Giotto what did you do this time?" Daemon asked.

Lampo yawned. "It was probably G."

"Hey, you bratty seaweed head!" G yelled.

"Now now you two. We should give them a chance to explain," Asari''s laugh was a little strained.

'_Tsuna's got these guys wrapped around her little finger. If she wasn't s obliviously naïve she could probably get them to do absolutely anything she wanted and more_,' Reborn made a note of.

Giotto sighed. "I think we irritated Tsuna because we all got in an argument in Italian, and we may have been mentioning her name a bit."

"Tenth was the only one who couldn't understand," Gokudera added.

Yamamoto laughed a little. "I can understand how that could be frustrating."

"But I don't think it was that simple," Knuckles murmured as he leaned onto the table.

"Something else was definitely fueling her anger," Asari pointed out and frowned a little.

"Both sides are hiding secrets from each other," Alaude said shortly.

Reborn studied the blond man. He could tell that Alaude knew more than he was letting on.

"What, exactly, were you arguing about?" Asari asked looking between the newcomers.

G's and Giotto's face hardened.

"It seems Tsuna is getting caught up with the mafia," Giotto said tersely glaring at Reborn.

There was an uproar from the older group. They argued with Giotto, telling him that they had taken measures to prevent that.

"Ah you mean that mafia game Tsuna, Gokudera, Senpai, the kid, and I are playing?" Yamamoto asked while laughing. The older boys gaped at Yamamoto's idiocy. Asari sweat dropped a little because of his little brother's extreme obliviousness.

"Sure. That," Reborn answered for the dumbfounded group.

"It gets worse," G interrupted their state of disbelief of the younger Yamamoto, "She's gonna end up on the Vongola's side at this rate."

Five other faces hardened.

"Vongola…" Daemon spat.

"This isn't very good to the extreme," Knuckles clasped his hands together in prayer.

Alaude only seethed in silence.

"What's wrong with the Vongola, TO THE EXTREME!" The younger Sasagawa boy asked.

"You can say that the Vongola and my family don't get along," Giotto answered through gritted teeth.

"But if it's Tsuna, then you should be able to work out your differences," Yamamoto pointed out.

"It's not as simple as that Takeshi," Asari explained, "There are many members of the Vongola family who we can never forgive. Even if Tsuna joins she won't be able to do much with any position lower than boss."

"But-" Gokudera started.

"That is still undecided," Reborn interjected. "Nono has done a great deal to make amends."

"Nono is part of the problem!" Lampo shouted.

"You are a Vongola hitman so of course you would say that," Giotto retorted.

"I EXTREMELY DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Ryohei shouted.

"Shut up turf top!" Gokudera shouted back.

"What was that octopus head?" Ryohei shouted back.

"Now, now Senpai. Gokudera. We should probably listen to this," Yamamoto said cooly.

Reborn ignored the sudden outburst. "So if Tsuna joins the Vongola, will you all hate her too?"

"No, but-…" Asari said slowly.

"We won't let her join the Vongola filth," Daemon said.

"We can only pray for the best," Knuckles sighed.

"I will tear the Vongola apart to prevent her from getting hurt by them," Alaude said shortly.

"She's too soft hearted to join the mafia willingly," Lampo stated matter-of-factly.

"Tch!" G just clicked his tongue.

They all looked at Giotto. "I won't hate her. But I can't willingly make up with the Vongola either," he said quietly.

"Will you leave her?" Reborn continued to ask.

"No, but…Arg! I don't know" Giotto ran his hand through his hair frustrated.

Lambo came running into the restaurant.

"Ugh, the brat returns," Lampo whined.

"Oi! Stupid cow! What are you doing here?" Gokudera shouted at the five year old boy.

"Ne, ne! Stupidera, why is Tsuna nee-chan running and crying?" Lambo asked. "She can't see very well crying right? What if she fell down somewhere and got picked up by a pervert like pineapple head there?"

The group paled. They had spent so much time trying to figure out the root of Tsuna's irritation so that they didn't anger her further; as well as discuss the argument itself, that they forgot to chase after Tsuna. They all ran out of the sushi bar to locate the missing girl. Alaude walked out behind them, though hurriedly, and quickly called on his resources to try to find Tsuna.

Bianchi and Reborn followed at a more leisurely pace. Observing the teens and adults as they gathered more information about Tsuna. Slowly putting the pieces together.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

~Hibari/Alaude's house~

Hibari gently put Tsuna down. She had finally calmed down and ended up falling asleep. He got up and changed his shirt as the one he was currently wearing was soaked. He wasn't aware that a girl could cry so much.

Returning to the couch he gently lifted Tsuna up so the she could use his lap as a pillow. Hibari then arranged his jacket so it covered Tsuna's shoulders properly.

A school anthem went off suddenly and Hibari pulled out his phone. "Speak," he said.

"Kyoya," it was Alaude, "we need your assistance in locating Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"There is no need," Hibari told his older brother.

"Is she nearby your location?" Alaude questioned.

"Hn," Hibari smirked.

"Kyoya!" A voice suddenly yelled into the phone. "Where is Tsuna? Is she alright? Tell me where she is-" Hibari hung up, a vein pulsing in irritation.

The phone went off again and Hibari picked up. "Kyoya you bastard! Tell me where Tsuna is now-" Hibari hung up on the loud Giotto again.

The phone went off a third time. "Where are you and the little one?" Alaude was back. Hibari could hear the sounds of Giotto being restrained in the background somewhere.

"The little animal is with me. Though I'm curious what put her in this state." Hibari glanced at Tsuna.

"..."

"I've never seen the little animal so upset before, usually she smiles. She was too upset to even be frightened of me, as per usual" Hibari continued.

"Where are you and the little one?" Alaude asked again.

"At our place, she didn't want to see the blond omnivore," Hibari told his brother, though unwillingly.

"Leave her there. We'll take her home later when the blond idiot has calmed down." Alaude commanded Hibari. Hibari hung up.

A few minutes later, Tsuna started to wake up. Her eyes were painfully red from all her crying and she sat up shakily. "Ah, Hibari-san!" she said hoarsely. "I'm sorry. I guess I fell asleep. I'm so sorry for causing you so much trouble." Tsuna rubbed her eyes slightly.

Hibari got up and got her a glass of water. Tsuna thanked him with a small smile. Tsuna sighed.

The raven haired prefect stared at her. "What is it little animal?"

Tsuna glanced up at Hibari before looking back down at her glass of water. "I…I don't really want to trouble you anymore Hibari-san. But I... my..." Tsuna's voice faded.

"You need help getting home." It wasn't a question. Hibari could read Tsuna easier than a book. Tsuna blushed. Hibari took her glass from her, placing it on the coffee table, and knelt to the ground with his back facing her.

"Ah… Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked confused.

"It'll be easier if I carry on my back," Hibari said without looking around. Tsuna's blush deepened. Tsuna hesitated, for some reason she felt really embarrassed. It was making her heart race. Hibari sighed and grabbed her arms, pulling Tsuna forward so that she landed on his back. The action caught Tsuna in surprise and she yelped a little. She clung to Hibari to steady herself as he stood up.

"I'm sorry Hibari-san," Tsuna said once again, though it was a little muffled because she had her face buried in Hibari's back due to her increasing embarrassment.

"Stop apologizing so much or I'll bite you to death." But Tsuna smiled, she could tell that was Hibari's way of saying it was alright and for caring for someone. Hibari carried her out of the building.

'_For some reason Hibari is being really nice_,' Tsuna mused, '_I feel like I don't have to hide anything from him. It's like Hibari-san will be able to help me carry my burdens so that I won't hurt so much anymore._' Tsuna rested her head on the boy's neck smiling again. She was gently lulled to sleep by Hibari's steps. The vicious and infamous male walked quietly sending death glares to anyone who was too loud. He felt strangely pleased that the girl on his back had told him about the parts of herself that even her closest friend and "brother", Giotto, didn't even know.

A few streets down Giotto and company came running toward the two.

"Tenth/Sawada!" Gokudera and Ryohei yelled.

Hibari glared. They were being too loud and might disturb Tsuna. "Shut up herbivores. You'll wake the little animal."

"Kyoya, why aren't you back at the house waiting like I told you?" Alaude asked menacingly taking out his handcuffs.

"The little animal wanted to go home," Hibari said indifferently.

"Why couldn't she walk on her own?" Giotto asked stepping closer to inspect Tsuna. He didn't like Hibari holding, or even _touching_, Tsuna. For some reason it made him mad. He reached forward to take Tsuna from Hibari.

However Hibari took a step back. "She tripped while trying to get away from all of you, spraining her ankle in the process."

Tsuna started to stir from her sleep. She rubbed her eyes with one of her hands, using the other to hold onto Hibari. When Tsuna focused and saw the group of boys in front of her, she tightened her grasp around Hibari and hid her face a little behind his head.

"Tsu-chan are you alright? We were looking everywhere for you," Giotto reached forward to pat her head, but Tsuna shrank away and tightened her grasp on Hibari a little more. Giotto felt a twinge of pain in his heart. Tsuna was acting like she was afraid of him. It was even worse than the time two years ago.

Hibari smirked.

"Uh…um-I…I'm fine. Really. I just, I just needed some time alone." Tsuna tried to smile, but seeing all of them together was reminding her of the pain that had been eating away at her heart. She wanted to smile like she always did, but after Hibari shattered her mask, she couldn't put it back enough together in time to face the other males. Her fake smile was more apparent now and she wouldn't look at any of them.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Tsuna," Yamamoto laughed like always. He could tell that she was still upset, but now wasn't the time to ask about it.

"I agree. We were very worried, but we can relax now," Asari followed his younger brother's example. They wanted to relieve the tense atmosphere.

Tsuna gave the two a small, but genuine smile. "Thank you, Asari-nii. Yamamoto."

Alaude leaned forward to whisper into Tsuna's ear. "It's about time you cried a little. You shouldn't bear all those burdens alone. You may come by when it becomes too much for you again. I won't tell the blonde idiot."

Tsuna hugged Alaude, pulling Hibari with her a little. "Thank you Alaude-nii," she whispered back.

"SAWADA-SAN, I EXTREMELY DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON! BUT YOU SHOULD ENJOY THE REST OF THE DAY TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled.

"Or perhaps, would you like a day with other girls?" Knuckles asked.

"No more crowding, we're leaving." Apparently Hibari had, had enough and started to walk away from the group. But Tsuna knew better. She knew Hibari knew, that she didn't want to surrounded by even more people right now and had stalked away from group.

"Thank you Hibari-san." Tsuna pressed her face against his back once again. '_I wish time really would heal, rather than cover up my wounds_,' Tsuna thought the last part to herself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

~Back with Giotto and Co.~

Giotto was frustrated. He didn't know how to help Tsuna. He didn't even know what was wrong in the first place and apparently the Hibari brothers did. "Alaude! What's bothering Tsuna?" The other boys looked over at Alaude also curious as to why the normally cheerful Tsuna was so distressed and scared of them.

Alaude studied Giotto a little bit. "If you don't know then you really are just a weak idiot," he finally said.

"Oi! Don't disrespect Giotto," G snarled at Alaude, who ignored him.

"Hm. It appears Tsuna has crafted a very convincing mask, wouldn't you say. Though it seems Hibari Kyoya was able to break it," Reborn piped from Bianchi's shoulder.

"What do you mean Reborn-san," asked the unusually quiet Gokudera.

Everyone focused their attention on the little hitman, but it was Bianchi who answered, "Kyoya found Tsuna when she was most vulnerable and broke the mask she had been protecting all of you with."

"Protecting us?" Giotto questioned, his expression becoming pained as it slowly dawned on him. Reborn pulled his fedora casting a shadow over his face to hide his concerned expression.

Bianchi continued, "Tsuna probably made that mask so that the rest of you wouldn't worry about her. She smiled so that you would feel more at ease around her, and forget briefly about your other problems. Tsuna probably became so used to the mask that when Kyoya broke it she was lost and scared about what to do or how to face the rest of you."

The group was silent as they tried to swallow this bit of information, except for Alaude who already knew.

"This is going to complicate matters," Reborn muttered.

"Tsuna is very strong, she was able to sense that you were doing something dangerous. And she was able to sense that it required a great deal of your concentration and that you didn't need extra distractions, so she took on some of your worries so that you could be more at ease when you were with her. She was the sky that embraces all. After today she may become afraid that you'll all hate her and will leave her, so I would suggest you help her this time around."

Giotto and the rest were pissed at themselves. They were so busy relying on Tsuna and her smile for support, they never realized that they were hurting her.

"How did the vicious little tonfa brat and handcuff maniac know?" G asked.

"Because we are strong." Alaude turned and walked away from the group.

* * *

><p>Lily: I hope this was to your liking! Feel free to review and tell me your thoughts!<p>

Shiro: We probably won't update tomorrow cause another of our friends is moving so we are going out to see their new place.

Lily: Thank you for reading! Bye bye!

Shiro: Arrivederci.


	8. Chapter 8 Forgive, But Never Forget

Lily: (Sobbing in bed)

Shiro: The idiot there has been sulking there all day

Lily: It's because life hates me!

Shiro: She finally got her computer and cell phone back, but she stepped on a piece of glass and stabbed a vein in her foot causing her to bleed a lot and loose the capability of walking on her right foot for a while.

Lily: (sobs harder)

Shiro: Look at it this way baka, you can now write all you want because you have nothing else to do with your pitiful life now

Lily: (sobs even harder)

Shiro: Sigh, speaking for the usual Lily, we hope you like this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews it made the sobbing moron over there happy and it gave me a little relief from all her crying, even if it was briefly. We do **not** own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! And we hope to hear your thoughts, so R&R. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Forgive, But Never Forget<p>

Tsuna woke up again just as Hibari reached her house. He let her down lightly in front of the door and turned to leave, but Tsuna caught his wrist.

"Ano, Hibari-san…" Tsuna looked down at her feet and took a deep breath. She leaned forward and pecked Hibari lightly on the cheek. "Thank you," Tsuna said studying the ground again, her face cherry red. This was lucky for Hibari, who was having a difficult time hiding his blush. He finally chuckled a little and patted her head before heading off.

Giotto and his guardians, meanwhile, were discussing the new information pertaining Vongola and Tsuna at Alaude's place.

"What are we supposed to do?" G rubbed his temple. Giotto pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"It's not like we can just continue to fight the Vongola if Tsuna-chan and Hayato-kun get dragged into this," Asari pointed out.

"No, but I don't think we can all forgive them that easily, even you two," G took a fleeting glance at Knuckles and Asari. They sighed. They knew they would have a difficult time as well.

"I refuse to forgive them," Daemon declared, "They hurt all of us and our loved ones. Elena may look like she's alright, but I know she's hurting."

"What difference does it make if Tsuna becomes a Vongola? Why would we even _consider_ changing our plans for that one kid?" Lampo posed.

G frowned and pointed at each member of the group. "It's not just _that one kid_, this is the chibi. I know we all have an attachment to her. She's become important to all of us. Even you seaweed hair."

Giotto blushed a little but didn't look up.

"Maybe we could just hide Tsuna and her family till they give up on making her one of them," Asari offered.

"But that may upset Tsuna even more," Knuckles countered softly.

"Do we even know who her father is?" Lampo asked.

Daemon looked over at Giotto, who hadn't moved or spoken. "Is that man even alive? I've been under the assumption that he had long since kicked the bucket."

Without warning Giotto slammed his head on the table.

~Giotto's POV during the conversation~

I pinched my nose, frustrated with the turn of events. We were supposed to go out and have fun with our siblings today. But even if we did would Tsuna's smiles have just been for the rest of us to enjoy, or would she really be happy when she was with us?

Kyoya, huh?...That little brat touching my Tsuna like that. Well. Not really _my_ Tsuna, but- why did it have to be him? Why couldn't Knuckles' or Daemon's little sister have found her?

I mean he could do something to her, he's so rough. And I still love her. Like a brother I mean. Yeah…

_Yeah right._

Really! I'm in love with her. NO! NO! NO! I love her, just not _in_ love with her.

_Denial won't solve anything_.

I'm not in denial, Ha! No way! I'm not, nope!

_You fell for her the day you met her._

Not true, I vowed to find and protect her that day.

_You wanted to find her because you needed her._

Yeah, I needed her because she was an adorable and kind little kid who I wanted as a friend.

_You are constantly thinking how cute she is and blush when you look at her._

Who wouldn't think that? Tsuna's too cute.

_You didn't even answer why you blush, you idiot._

That is normal a normal occurrence as well. Everyone blushes now and then.

_Moron, they don't just blush randomly. Especially for their brothers and sisters._

…You know what? I don't have to answer to you.

_Ok, then here's a new question. If Hibari kissed Tsuna what would you do?_

I would rip him to pieces of course.

_See! You're jealous._

Not jealous, I'm protective.

_Fine, I'll give you that. Then what if Tsuna kissed you?_

… (Giotto blushed)

_I told you. You are in love with Tsuna. You love her with all your heart and you have for many years now._

ARG! I know! (Giotto slammed his head on the table in frustration)

~Normal POV~

"Did you remember something important?" Asari asked while G tended to his friend in concern.

Giotto rubbed his forehead and looked around like he just realized that his guardians were with him. "Remember? What? Sorry, could you say that again?"

"Stupid blond idiot, weren't you listening?" Alaude asked threateningly as he took out his handcuffs.

Giotto rubbed the back of his head apologetically. "Ha, ha. Sorry everyone. I was debating what to do about Tsuna and ended up tuning you all out."

"Idiot, we were talking about the chibi and Vongola too." G punched Giotto on the arm lightly. Giotto laughed nervously.

"What made you so upset to damage my table," Alaude questioned as he put his handcuffs away for the moment.

Giotto sighed. "I'm just frustrated," he lied to his guardians. There was just no way that he could tell his companions, even if they were the closest members of his famiglia, what he had just barely managed to admit to himself. "We won't do anything different. If Tsuna comes to us then we will act accordingly, but we won't treat her any differently. From what I can tell, she doesn't know anything about us and the rivalry between our families. So we will keep quiet about that for now."

"But, Giotto!" Lampo protested.

"Are you sure about this?" Asari asked.

"So we'll just sit back and watch till the chibi needs our help huh?" G crossed his arms. "You better be sure about what you're doing. We'll follow you like always, but…"

Giotto smiled warmly at his guardians. "Thank you, G. Everyone."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tsuna over the weeks at first was very distant from companions. Instead of hanging around and talking with Yamamoto and Gokudera during breaks, lunch, and after school, Tsuna would go to the reception room and spend time with Hibari. Though Gokudera was sure Hibari would hurt Tsuna and wanted to blow up the tonfa wielding prefect, Yamamoto managed to convince him otherwise due to the fact that Hibari was the only one Tsuna was opening up to as of now.

Yamamoto was saddened that Tsuna no longer trusted Gokudera and himself, as well as all the others, anymore. However he knew he was part of the problem. When he felt upset because of his inability to help his team and to play baseball, Tsuna had helped him. She recognized that he was faking his smiles and helped him smile for real. Yamamoto had been getting help and support from Tsuna the whole time, but he never really realized that he had increased Tsuna's burdens with his own. Not only that, but he didn't even see that his closest friend was hiding her suffering with her own fake smile.

Gokudera also had thought about the situation and was mentally kidding himself for failing as Tsuna's right-hand-man. He had spent a great deal of time thinking about his past actions and how Tsuna would always look cheerful, making him feel better. She was the first one to really care about him so easily. She had no reserves in accepting him as a friend. He knew he had to be patient, but his frustration was killing him.

A couple weeks after the incident Gokudera finally had enough. When lunch break rolled around Tsuna ran off to find Hibari. Gokudera watched and noted that she was heading in the direction of the roof. He then grabbed Yamamoto and dragged him towards where Tsuna had taken off.

"Gokudera, what are you doing?" Yamamoto asked oblivious to where and why the silver haired teen was taking him.

"We need to apologize to the tenth!" Gokudera yelled without turning around. Yamamoto started to argue, but Gokudera cut him off. "Look, my sister said that the tenth was hurt by us right? But she also said that juudaime would also blame herself and think we hated her. So we need to apologize to the tenth and let her know we aren't mad!"

Yamamoto smiled, realizing what the teen said. "Alright!" He laughed.

~On the rooftop~

Tsuna leaned back against the wall; she was on the side of the entrance so that if anyone walked up they wouldn't notice her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the sun on her skin and the gently breeze that played through her hair. Like this it was very peaceful. Hibari had told her to wait there for him during lunch. He usually didn't show up till halfway through because of paperwork and making his rounds, but she still hurried there as fast as she could.

After that whole fiasco Tsuna had felt enormously guilty. She had let her emotions run amuck and hurt everyone close to her. It wasn't like she hated them for using her as a support line. In fact she liked it! She liked helping them and being needed by them Tsuna could tell that they really appreciated it and it made her feel warm inside. She just hated the secrets. She felt like they couldn't trust her completely. That's when Tsuna began to hurt and created that mask. Heck she had worn it for so long that eventually even she believed that, that was what she felt. Tsuna sighed harshly.

'_Geez! If they didn't have the nerve to argue about me in another language, _and not even change my name_, then this wouldn't have happened_,' Tsuna thought irritated. she sighed again softer. '_Then again, if Hibari hadn't done that then I would have continued to wear that mask till the point where I hated them and myself. I wonder how I should apologize to everyone. I was so rude to them. I was their smile, but I cried and hid from them. They must be really mad at me._' Tsuna smiled sadly, blaming herself.

The rooftop door suddenly burst open and two figured ran through.

"Hiiiiiee!" Tsuna squealed in surprise.

"Juudaime!" A voiced called out.

The other laughed. "You might scare her doing that Gokudera." Yamamoto looked around, ignoring the shouting Gokudera, and spotted Tsuna on the far side away from the entrance clutching her heart and gasping for air. "Yo! Tsuna!"

"You stupid baseball freak! Don't be so familiar with the tenth!" Gokudera screamed at Yamamoto, who just laughed.

Tsuna gaped at the two. They were acting like they always were. She had expected them to ignore her or even to yell at her a little, but they were acting like nothing had happened.

Gokudera turned toward Tsuna and bowed at a 90 degree angle, arms held tight against his sides, and a sorrowful expression on his face. "I am so sorry Tenth. I feel ashamed that even as your right hand man I wasn't able to protect you or notice your pain. You may punish me whichever way you see fit."

Yamamoto's smile faded a little. "Yeah, were really sorry for hurting you Tsuna. We all hope that you can find a way to forgive us. Every single one of us wants to help you just like you've been helping us. You don't have to take on everyone's burdens alone; we are your friends, so we want to help you too!"

Tsuna was shocked as she stared at the two boys and listened to their apologies. She started to tear up. They weren't mad at her? But she was sure that she hurt them. But here they were thinking it was their fault and telling her that they wanted to help. Tears started to fall down her face causing the two boys to freak out and try to apologize more and make her feel better, but Tsuna smiled. It was real and it was brighter than any other smile she had ever given for a while. The two teenagers were stunned. They felt another twinge of regret as they realized that they had never seen a true smile from Tsuna's heart, but now they knew the difference. Tsuna's real smile was much more amazing. And this meant that she was really happy this time.

Tsuna wiped away her tears, still smiling. "Thank you guys. You two really are the best."

Yamamoto and Gokudera blushed.

A few minutes later Hibari arrived at the rooftop only to immediately turn around when her saw the trio chatting away together. Tsuna told Yamamoto and Gokudera not to follow her as she chased after Hibari all the way to the reception office.

"Hibari-san please wait up!" Tsuna stopped and panted, leaning against the doorframe for support.

"What do you want little animal?" Hibari stared at Tsuna. She smiled brightly, making Hibari blush a little, and hugged him.

"Thank you so much Hibari-san. If it wasn't for you I don't think I would have been able to truly smile so easily. I can actually feel happy without lying to myself." Tsuna pulled away. "Do you mind if I come to visit you here every so often?"

Hibari's blush reddened a little more. But he pretended like her hug was nothing and went over and plopped himself onto the green sofa. He could feel Tsuna's expectant gaze on him, so he sighed and gave her a "Hn" in response.

"Yay!" Tsuna cheered and turned to leave, but paused and looked back. "Ano…Hibari-san. Is it alright if I call you Kyoya-kun from now on? I mean," she said quickly before she could incite his wrath, "I don't want to confuse you and Alaude-nii, and I already call Alaude nii-san by his first name so…"

Hibari just stared at her in slight disbelief, watching as Tsuna fidgeted uncomfortably. "Fine."

Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise, but quickly gave away to a cheer. She ran back over to Hibari, hugging him once again before she ran out of the room back to class.

The rest of the day went quite well for Tsuna and when the bell rang, signaling the end of school, she walked home cheerfully with her two best friends. When Tsuna got to her house she was about to walk in, but decided differently. Instead she walked over to Giotto's house. She stood in front of the gate and stared at the door feeling a little nervous. However she needed to do this, so she shakily held up a hand and rang the doorbell.

The door opened to reveal a very disheveled looking blond. "Ah Tsu-chan!" He called out in surprise and hurried to the gate.

Tsuna looked down at her feet. What should she say? She was really sorry for what had happened. Tsuna knew her actions had hurt Giotto. But at the same time she was really happy to see him. She opted for diving into Giotto's chest and hugging him with all her strength. "I'm so sorry Gio-nii!" She cried into his chest.

Giotto was surprised, but also very happy. Tsuna still called him by the same nickname and didn't seem to be mad at him.

Tsuna pulled away looking apologetic, but also frowning a little. "I'm still mad,"

'_Scratch that last thought_.'

"That you were talking about me in another language right in front of me, but I'm really sorry for hurting you. I promised not to be afraid, but then I acted like that when you found me. And I scared and worried everyone when I took off like that. And I sometimes lied about my feeling to you and you found out about it- I mean I wasn't always faking it, I really do love Gio-nii,"

His heart skipped a beat.

"And everyone,"

'_Never mind_.'

"It's only when I know you got hurt and wouldn't tell me why or how. And I knew you felt better when I smiled so I had to hide my worry. After a while I didn't even realize I was using a mask cause I got so used to it. But I really do enjoy our time together. I just didn't know what to do once I had to face everyone without that mask. And I didn't want to burden anyone. And, uh…and…I'm so sorry Gio-nii," Tsuna ended her ramble desperately.

Giotto was a little lost for words after Tsuna's very long and fast confession. He tried to speak, but he didn't have the right words. Tsuna had cleared up all of his suspicions in one go and it made his heart feel a little lighter. Finally he just pulled Tsuna forward into a tight hug. He was so happy that Tsuna really did like him and that she enjoyed being with him. Not all her smiles for him were faked. "I'm so happy Tsuna. I thought you were mad or even worse, scared of me. I'm so sorry too. I was the reason you created that mask in the first place."

"I could never be mad at Giotto-nii for something like that. I forgave you already, when I talked to Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun at school today." Tsuna placed her hands on Giotto's chest, enjoying the warmth from the hug.

Giotto hugged Tsuna tightly. But he couldn't help but feel a little guilty. '_I'm sorry Tsuna, but I still can't tell you what I and the others have gotten into._'

'_We may be able to forgive each other right now, but we shall never forget the wound left by this incident_' the two thought simultaneously, The solemn promise made unknown to each other.

* * *

><p>Lily: (Sniffling and crying a little less)<p>

Shiro: There we reached the end of another chapter, now thank your readers properly.

Lily: (Sniffle) Thanks everyone, it really means a lot to me that you're reading this story.

Shiro: She probably would have given up on her other novels pretty soon if other people didn't like this story so much.

Lily: I hope you liked this story-

Shiro: If not, then too bad, go find another

Lily: Don't be rude

Shiro: Tch. R&R. Oh and Lily and I made a bet. I don't feel like writing any more A/N. But Lily wants to because she want the readers to know what sort of person she is like. But I said nobody reads this and she thinks they do. So I wanna know who actually takes the time to read this after story crap

Lily: If you say stuff like that they won't reply, and that won't make for a fair bet.

Shiro: What, just because you read the A/N in other stories, doesn't mean I'm stupid enough to waste my time on that. I'm there for the story and that's what I review. Not their after and before thoughts.

Lily: Then why do you contribute to this.

Shiro: Cause it's always fun to insult you

Lily:...mean

Shiro: See ya (peace sign out)


	9. Chapter 9 Wounds of the Forgotten

Lily: Okay so before anyone can comment, I already know that this chapter is short. I meant it to be, because I'm moving through several arcs quickly as possible to set up the next part of the story.

Shiro: More like you're just lazy if you ask me

Lily: Apparently Shiro is gonna continue to do the A/N with me till we have enough to determine who wins the bet.

Shiro: Let us know what you think, about this story, chapter, and the bet

Lily: Yup! Reviews help me keep writing and take my mind off of the pain in my foot so R&R. I hope you enjoy!

Shiro: Disclaimer- we do **not** own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Lily: Though I wish I owned Tsuna and Giotto

Shiro: Pervert

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 Wounds of the Forgotten<p>

Tsuna apologized to everyone else about her behavior and everyone, (save for Alaude, Reborn and Bianchi), apologized to her for causing Tsuna pain. They all accepted the fact that they couldn't reveal everything to each other, and neither side complained. They each new the other had something important to do and they respected the privacy of the other side. Giotto and his guardians, though begrudgingly, came to a truce with Reborn. The little baby was helping take care of Tsuna and their siblings so they could not truly reject the infant. Though, all the older brothers agreed that they would keep an eye on the young ones in case something happened. With that, everything returned to the way it was before. Or not.

Giotto and the other guardians began to notice that Tsuna seemed a lot more tired as of late. During the months that passed, Tsuna always seemed to be on edge.

This got worst, during a period of time when the stronger students of Namimori Junior High was being attacked. Knuckle and G were extremely upset when their brother's were attacked. Ryohei was sent to the hospital, and Kyoko had cried a lot. Gokudera acted like he was fine but stayed in bed for the rest of the day; and even though he would never admit it, Alaude was worried when his brother went to confront the attackers and didn't return. Alaude found out the next day that Kyoya was given medical care and his wounds were terrible.

Giotto discovered later that Tsuna and her companions had gone after the attackers. That same day that Kyoya was brought into medical care Asari's little brother Takeshi was badly injured. Gokudera, despite being injured from the attacks was with them and also suffered many terrible wounds. Bianchi, who went with them, was badly injured with a stab to her abdomen. Giotto was beside himself when he found out that Tsuna was bedridden for two weeks.

But the younger siblings all brushed it off and Daemon seemed upset about something as well, but told no one of his concern. They all figured that like them he was mad that their families had been taken care of by Vongola medics. They felt like the Vongola had only done so to make their own famiglia owe the Vongola so that it could be used against them on a later day.

OoOoO

Not too long after whatever incident had taken place, Giotto and his guardians noticed that their younger counterparts were once again uneasy. Asari reported that Takeshi had asked him and his father to teach him the way of the sword much to everyone's surprise. All of the younger ones seemed to be training a great deal. Giotto would sometimes see Tsuna on his way to school, though he had to be extremely careful when he approached her because she was a nervous wreck.

Ryohei was badly injured in a supposed "sumo wrestling match", Lambo was put in a coma and hospitalized, Takeshi looked like he got into a sword fight, Gokudera was scraped up pretty badly again, and Giotto later found out from Alaude that Kyoya was more short tempered than usual and kept muttering something along the lines of "Stupid bronco herbivore".

Kyoya even went missing for a few days, though when he returned he said he had been trying to bite and herbivore to death. At this time Daemon revealed that he had two younger siblings, though he only introduced his younger sister named Chrome Dokuro.

One night Giotto happened to stay up late and saw Tsuna being carried home in the early hours of the morning, and when Giotto went to investigate he saw that not only was Tsuna extremely injured, but she was being carried by Lanchia who was the strongest hitman in Northern Italy. Along with a young boy who spoke in ancient Japanese.

The other members of her group went under recovery as well. Knuckle told them that he had a nagging suspicion that they were poisoned with something along the lines of "Death Heater" to an inch of their lives before they received the antidote. They were all beat up pretty good as well.

When they were questioned the group just looked relieved that it was all over and said that it was nothing to worry about. But this didn't convince any of the older siblings either. Earlier they had found some of the Vongola's assassination squad, called the Varia, lurking around. Giotto and the others had taken down the grunts they found. But they weren't able to find out the reason they were there in the first place.

OoOoO

Then there was the case where all of their siblings just vanished. There was no trace of them anywhere until three days later, when they just as suddenly reappeared. Giotto and his guardians tried to ask them about it, but the teenagers told them they go lost on a picnic. Though since Kyoya went, the older boys had a hard time believing them. That week they seemed like they were once again training. Each of them had an Arcobaleno trailing after them, and apparently training them as well.

"Tsuna, I think the world of you, you know that right," Giotto had told her during one of her free times, trying to get her to reveal why they were being wounded.

"I know Gio-nii. I care very much about you and my other nii-sans," Tsuna had replied and hugged him. "That's why I'll definitely protect you and everyone." Tsuna had murmured the last part into Giotto's shirt. He was sure that she didn't think he heard, but Giotto had long since been able to pick up even the quietest of Tsuna's whispers. Giotto informed the others of his findings later that day. But he just couldn't figure out just what Tsuna meant. It seemed like little Tsuna no longer meant to protect them with just a smile. There seemed to be something deeper and more meaningful behind her words.

A week after the kids returned Giotto's intuition got him up at an ungodly hour. He got out of bed in time to see Tsuna running off with all three of the youngest kids (if you included the Arcobaleno) towards the shrine. A bunch of calls later revealed the same amongst the other siblings. The kids returned later that night but this time Giotto and company listened carefully and tried to gather information.

From the brief pieces of information that they older boys caught they determined that the kids were waiting for a group of people who would determine if they were worthy of something. Once again a week later the kids took off in the early hours of the morning. This time when they returned there was an earthquake. They also seemed extremely relieved to see their precious ones again. Tsuna had cried buckets when she ran over to Giotto's house to see him the next day.

The older boys decided that it was time to confront the young teenagers. "Giotto there is definitely something up," G said the moment the last member walked into Giotto's house where they were going to hold a meeting about the kids.

"I held my tongue when Ryohei said he had a sumo wrestling tournament, but when he and Kyoko went missing, I extremely had enough," Knuckle said firmly.

"When Takeshi came back after those three days, he seemed very tense around our father. It looked like he expected dad to die," Asari revealed.

"Hayato kept shooting me and Bianchi some weird looks," G mentioned.

"That brat was shrieking something about visiting the future and candy when I saw him," Lampo said frowning at the irritating memory.

"Chrome was exceptionally upset during the time they were waiting for approval or whatever," Daemon murmured.

Alaude didn't open his eyes or move from his position of leaning against the wall. However he did say, "Kyoya seemed to have something on his mind more often, and he stares at a ring a lot. But I have not been able to get a close enough look to determine what it was."

"Tsuna has been getting more stressed lately too. She seems to be scared of something all the time, but she was always worrying about others like they were all in danger of something. I saw her the night before the earthquake and she seemed determined about something when she looked at me. There was something in her eyes that I couldn't read. It's almost like our protection has been forgotten," Giotto finally said.

"The earthquake happened when the kids appeared right? There is definitely something wrong with that," Daemon interjected.

"Yeah, I want some answers too." Giotto sighed. Was this all due to Tsuna's involvement in the mafia? He would kill the Vongola if this was their fault.

The group decided that they would invite the kids out on a picnic with them, making sure to separate themselves from prying ears, and confront them about their activities. The kids easily accepted and the following off day from school they all went out. They chose a secluded location near the mountains where no outsiders would hear their conversations. Nothing could have prepared them for the shock they were about to receive.

* * *

><p>Shiro: You have now reached the end of another chapter, congratulations. Now get lost.<p>

Lily: Don't be mean! .

Shiro: All's fair in love and war...

Lily: Scaring away readers is a no no! And that's cheating.

Shiro: -_- :p

Lily: Hoped you liked it! R&R

Shiro: Ciao ciao...


	10. Chapter 10 Vongola Decimo

Lily: Okay readers, just to let you know I'm going to be gone for a while. I won't be back for a week.

Shiro: Can't miss you if you don't leave

Lily: (ignores Shiro) I also want to inform you that I'm making it so that the Millefiore Family and Byakuran are not the enemies in the future cause I want to use them as an enemy later!

Shiro: So I made up names for the famiglia ans boss who fights Tsuna and the others in the future.

Lily: Please tell us how you feel about this story and chapter! Ha, ha! The chapter title is a little ironic. I didn't mean for that to happen, but it's kinda funny that it turned out that way.

Shiro: R&R. Disclaimer- we do **not** own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Lily: Ciao!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 Vongola Decimo<p>

They all chattered away, except for the Hibari brothers of course, talking about school and the different events that had happened between then. They talked and caught up on all the things that they had missed, though the topic of fighting and mafia was avoided carefully by the younger ones. The big brothers noted how Tsuna and her friends were very careful and steered the conversation away from such topics.

On their way Lambo and Lampo got into a fight. Eventually Lambo ended up crying and Tsuna tried her best to calm him down, but then Gokudera and Reborn hit poor Lambo and send him flying into a nearby boulder. Lambo was unable to hold back his tears any longer. He wailed with all his might and pulled out a purple bazooka and shot himself, disappearing in a pink cloud.

"Holy crap! Where did he get that thing!" G shouted

"Lampo did you give that to him?" Knuckle demanded.

But Lampo just stared in shock at the place Lambo had disappeared. "No way," Lampo whispered, "Why does the brat have it?"

The older boys looked at Lampo and the spot Lambo was supposed to be. They also began to notice that the other kids weren't paying much attention to it. The cloud cleared and a boy who was the mirror image of Lampo, besides the hair and eye color, appear.

The boy raised a hand and said, "Yo, Giotto-nii, Lampo-nii and all my other nii-sans. Hey there young v-"

Tsuna suddenly clamped her hands over the boys mouth. "Lambo! Hi there it's nice to see you again, however if you continue with that last sentence I'll fry you into oblivion, got it?" She gave a sweet yet sinister smile to the boy sending chills down all of their spines. She pulled back.

"Ah, got it Tsuna-nee," The boy she had also called Lambo said with teary eyes.

"Tsuna…ah…what's going on," Giotto finally asked.

Reborn hopped onto the top of Tsuna's head, calling out to the other boys "The seaweed head over there can explain," he informed them. Said males turned toward the green haired guardian.

"That's the ten year bazooka. Father said that I wasn't allowed to use it. Basically whoever is shot with the bazooka is replaced with their future selves for five minutes. I only got to see it in action once, but I never thought that our father would give it to the cow brat to use." For once Lampo wasn't yawning out of boredom or complaining.

The 15 year old Lambo abruptly poofed into a pink cloud just like the broccoli shaped brat from earlier. The cloud eventually cleared to show the younger more annoying Lambo in his place. "Gyahahahaha! The great Lambo-san is back!" The little boy announced.

Tsuna and her younger companions ignored what had just happened due to the fact that it was a normal every-day occurrence with them. While the older group tried to follow their lead, they were still obviously flabbergasted with what had just transpired.

"Wooooow! This place is so beautiful!" Tsuna cried out when they reached their destination. She ran ahead a little so that she could get a better view of the place Giotto and his friends had picked out. "Gio-nii, I can't believe you knew about such a beautiful spot! Thank you so much!" Tsuna ran over and hugged Giotto.

"Actually, this was Alaude's secret spot," Giotto said begrudgingly.

"Ah! Alaude-nii are you sure it's alright to let us know about this place then?" Tsuna asked running over to the white-blond haired man.

Alaude smiled a little and ruffled the top of Tsuna's head gently. "It's fine little one," he replied. Tsuna blushed and smiled. She was very happy that Alaude would trust her with this place. She hugged her older brother figure, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. Alaude smirked, earning many jealous glares.

Asari laughed. "We should get settled down now, so that we can eat our lunch!"

They were about to agree when Tsuna suddenly jumped a little and looked around.

"Tsuna," Reborn whispered..

Tsuna sighed. "I know," she replied.

A series of knives and bullets went flying at all of them. In a blink of an eye Tsuna slid on contacts, white mittens with a number 27 on the back, and fuzzy headphones also with 27 on them. She then proceeded to go into hyper dying will mode, creating a shield of dying will flames to protect her older brothers. Gokudera activated his System C.A.I. and shielded himself, Chrome, and Lambo. Yamamoto used Shigure Kintoki infused with dying will flames and Hibari used his tonfas infused with flames to shield themselves.

The seven oldest males stared in shock and were about to assist when Reborn lassoed all of them together using a rope Leon. "Just sit tight and watch," Reborn said standing in front of them.

The enemy was roughly 20 people in size and surrounded Tsuna and her friends.

"Looks like you get to bite someone to death today after all Kyoya-kun," Tsuna said smirking.

"Hn," Hibari also smirked, pleased that he would get to vent his anger for being forced on this ridiculous picnic.

"There is no way that we will allow Vongola Decimo to be a girl as weak as you!" One of the adversaries shouted.

"I never said I wanted to be Decimo," Tsuna said exasperated.

"Stop whining Dame-Tsuna. The inheritance ceremony is in three weeks," Reborn called out.

Tsuna sighed again, but dashed forward. Her speed took the enemy off guard and she successfully knocked out four of them. Meanwhile the rest of her guardians took action, taking out a section of enemy with ease. A giant purple soldier suddenly rose up. Tsuna clicked her tongue in irritation and took to the sky.

"Operation X," She muttered and positioned herself with one hand facing behind her and the other clenched in a fist in front of her. After building up enough soft flames for support she held out her other hand and blasted the enemy with hard flames, dissolving the enemy into nothing.

Tsuna landed back on the ground and sighed in exasperation as the flame on her forehead and hands went out, and she slipped back out of hyper dying will mode. "Moa! This is the second time already! That's why I said I don't want to be Vongola Decimo," Tsuna complained as she put her mittens and headphones away.

Reborn released the seven older boys so that he could kick Tsuna, but decided against it and instead he just jumped and sat on top of Tsuna's head.

"Vongola Decimo?" Giotto asked quietly drawing the younger eyes back to him and his guardians. "You're Vongola Decimo?" He asked staring at Tsuna.

Tsuna stared back at Giotto, unsure what to do. She meant to keep the fact that she was affiliated with the mafia a secret, but Giotto and the rest of his friends looked like they knew about the Vongola and they were furious about something.

"Tsuna and you're younger siblings are to inherit the Vongola Famiglia as the tenth generation," Reborn answered for Tsuna. "Tsuna is to be Vongola Decimo. Hibari, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Lambo, Ryohei, and Mukuro (with Chrome as a stand in) are Tsuna's guardians."

"No way…Hayato…Tsuna…you're a Vongola?" G asked incredulous.

"What's wrong?" Yamamoto asked. He tried to smile, but the tension in the air was thick.

"Tsuna, is this true? Are you really Vongola Decimo?" Giotto asked quietly.

'_Why does he look so hurt? I don't understand. Giotto-nii and everyone look like we betrayed them. But why? What did I do wrong?_' Tsuna nodded tentatively. She flinched at them amount of pain that infected Giotto's eyes at the small movement.

"Ah, so you called Tsuna 'Tenth' because she was the tenth boss. Not because she was tenth on your list of people you respect like Giotto and me," G said quietly.

Gokudera nodded curtly. "This should be a good thing Primo," Gokudera said from Tsuna's side.

"Yeah! You said that if Tsuna was the boss then you would be able to work out the problems between our two families!" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"How could you choose to side with those Vongola?" Daemon demanded.

"They are the ones who destroyed our lives!" Lampo shouted. "There's no way that we could forgive them."

"You're not allowed to join the Vongola," Daemon said tersely.

"You have no right to decide that!" Gokudera yelled, "We are already a part of the Vongola, we will follow Tenth no matter what!"

"Think about the situation a little bit Hayato," G shouted back.

"The Vongola are made up of nothing but evil!" Lampo yelled. "We _hate_ the Vongola!"

Something broke inside of Tsuna at those last words. '_They hate the Vongola? They hate us? They hate their little brothers, and…it's all my fault. They hate them and me, and it's all my fault. Their little brothers are only a part of the mafia because of me. Because of me! Because of ME! BECAUSE OF ME!_'Tsuna fell to her hands and knees, tears streaming down her face.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto called. Hibari knelt by her and put a, arm across her shoulder. Reborn stood in front of her.

But Tsuna was deaf to the world. She suddenly remembered the fragments of a few memories she saw when she went through the trial to inherit the Vongola ring in the future.

_A boy carrying a long sword and three short blades ran forward, but he was knocked backwards. A sword was held up and was about to slice through the boy, but a woman dashed in front and took the blow instead. A man ran forward, grabbed the boy and ran._

"Stop it," Tsuna whispered.

_A car drove up to the apparently happy family. The little boy had raven colored hair and was shouting. The two couples smiled at him. The passenger in the car rolled down the window a little and held up a gun and shot one of the couples, then sped off._

_A man laughed as he threatened the poor mafia boss in front of him. The laughing man pressed a knife to the throat of the little girl in his arms and stepped harder on the green haired boy under him. The mafia boss had no choice, but to give the man nearly every penny of his famiglia. The man laughed again and slit the throat of the little girl before leaving. _

"Not again," Tsuna murmured, "I don't want to see this again."

_A teenage boy was hit and kicked repeatedly. His indigo hair tinged with blood, but he didn't fight back. The blond hair girl and her family being held hostage yelled at the boy to escape. The oldest woman was then dragged into a room. Her screaming was terrible. The man fought to go to his wife's aid, but was shot for his effort._

_A boy with extremely light blond hair and his parents walked down the street smiling happily and holding hands. Suddenly they were jumped. The family was beaten ruthlessly while a group of men by a café just watched. After their money was stolen the group of men beat up the muggers and stole the money they had just taken from them._

"No more, please" Tsuna begged, clutching her head in pain.

_A boy with red hair and a flame like mark on his face was holding the hands of his little sister who also had red hair, only a little lighter. They played in a garden behind a castle, their mother watching from the shade of a tree. Suddenly a group of men in suits ran out of the forest. They stabbed the women and started for the two children_

"No. No! Please! Stop! I can't…" Tsuna was yelling now. She curled into a ball on her side and clutched her head like it was breaking, spittle running down the side of her mouth.

_A man was begging for his life. He cried that he had a wife and son, he needed to protect them. A gun shot him down and a woman screamed. The woman ran forward and hugged her lifeless husband. The gun stole her life as well. A golden haired boy was crying in a corner._

"STOP!" Tsuna yelled at the top of her lungs. She then collapsed and hugged herself. She was sobbing. She hated seeing those memories. But they were clearer than ever and she was now able to distinguish the children. The Vongola had hurt Giotto and her other older brothers. No, she could no longer allow herself to think that. She had no right to consider herself like a younger sister to them. Tsuna sobbed harder.

A small hand patted her head."Reborn, I saw it again. I saw them. I know, I know what the Vongola did to them. It hurts. Please, no more. I don't want to hurt them anymore. I don't want to be the reason that their families are torn apart. Not after what I've seen."

"What did you see this time?" Reborn asked quietly.

"Asari, Knuckle, Lampo, Daemon, Alaude, G, and Giotto. Their families…they were hurt so bad," Tsuna confessed. "I saw it during the trial, but there was so many I didn't have time to distinguish people."

Reborn rubbed his chin in thought. "The strain from this argument must have caused you to have a relapse and you were able to remember those memories clearer than before." Reborn made Tsuna look at him. "That may be so, but do you remember what you told the previous bosses when they asked if you had the resolve to inherit the sins of Vongola?"

Tsuna's eyes cleared a little bit. "I said I didn't need that kind of power, that if I had to inherit such sins, then…I would destroy the Vongola." Tsuna fainted.

The group of boys gazed intently at the still crying girl. The older males were still hesitant about going near their younger counter parts, but they couldn't stay mad at Tsuna. They knew that she would never want to hurt them. She probably blamed herself for their pain, thinking somewhere along the lines of she hurt them by being born a part of Vongola and it would have been better if she had never met them.

"I heard that the trial to inherit the Vongola ring could make a normal kind person go insane," Knuckle said quietly.

"It must have been awful for Tsuna, and then she had to go through a relapse." Asari felt Tsuna forehead to see if she had developed a fever.

G ran his hand through his hair. "And to make things worse, the chibi had a relapse focused on all of us. Her damned kind heart is probably in pieces."

"You know, Aniki…Tsuna has been doing a lot to protect all of us." Yamamoto said slowly.

"Tch, after everything tenth alone went through…and you had to open your damned mouths and say you hated the Vongola. Juudaime probably thought that, that meant you hated her." Gokudera stuffed his hands into his pocket.

"I think you should know what Tsuna and her guardians have gone through," Reborn chipped, not looking up from Tsuna.

"Reborn-san! Are you sure!" Gokudera bellowed. Tsuna whimpered a little, she looked like she was hurting. Reborn patted her hand and nodded.

The next hour was spent explaining the events that had happened. How Tsuna, Hibari, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Bianchi had fought Mukuro Rokudo and his Kokuyo gang. Daemon was displeased by that incident because of his brother's involvement. He was also displeased by the fact that the Vindice had taken his little brother into custody.

"Now I know why I haven't been able to contact him for so long," Daemon muttered, "And why I have not been able to locate my little sister."

They then explained the battle for the Vongola rings; Ryohei's victory in his fight against Lussuria. The match between the Varia's and Tsuna's Sun Guardian in the boxing ring; How Lambo fought Levi a Than in the Thunder Guardian's arena and nearly lost his life, had it not been for Tsuna's interference. Though it also caused both of them to lose their ring halves; Gokudera's battle of the Storm against Belphagor, or Prince the Ripper, and how he gave up his half of the ring in order to survive thanks to Tsuna's speech; How Yamamoto's Shigure Souen Style defeated Superbia Squalo's sword in the battle of Rain; In the battle of mist, Chrome's defeat against Mammon and then Mammon's defeat against Mukuro, giving the both sides three rings; the Hibari's victory against Gola Mosca, and Mosca's rampage afterwards. This only to revealed that it was all a plan by Xanxas, who had stuffed the Vongola Nono into Gola Mosca as the energy source in order to make Tsuna tear Mosca and Nono apart so that Xanxas could blame her for killing Nono and take over the Vongola on the account of avenging the ninth.

"Tsuna must have felt horrible after that," Asari spoke up at that.

Gokudera explained how distraught she was at hurting the ninth and how she told Xanxas that she wouldn't let him become Vongola Decimo for that. And in the final battle of the sky, how Tsuna had secret techniques, though they didn't tell the older males what her techniques were, and defeated Xanxas, as well as the struggles of the guardians during the Sky battle. But the Varia didn't do down without a fight and if it wasn't for the appearance of Lancia, all would have been lost.

"So that's why she was carried home by Lancia that one night," G murmured.

They then explained how they had been blasted into the future. Gokudera hesitated.

"What's wrong?" G asked.

Gokudera was tense. But finally told them how in the future Tsuna had witnessed Giotto, G, and Alaude die right in front of her. They had gone out to try and bring back Kyoko, Lambo, and I-pin who were spotted trying to get to the Vongola base, and on their way they walked right into a battle. Gokudera and ten-year-older Yamamoto got separated from Tsuna, and Tsuna ended up getting caught up in a fight that led her to the older three boys. Tsuna had tried to fight with them, but she was inexperienced with box weapons. Giotto, G, and Alaude had protected her with their lives. At that time Kyoko, Lambo, I-Pin, and Yamamoto got switched with their 10-year-younger selves. Tsuna and Gokudera managed to light their rings and win their fight, but for the older males it was too late. Gokudera paused for a bit.

"She probably hated herself for that," Asari closed his eyes, "Tsuna-chan probably felt desperate to change the future after watching something so horrific."

"I don't think she has ever been able to feel completely whole after that," Knuckle added.

"What about Lampo, Asari, Knuckle, and Daemon?" G asked.

"They were already dead," Reborn said, hiding his face a little under the shadow of his fedora.

Gokudera continued to explain the rest of their families situations and how they trained and found out the perpetrators were the Delle Tenebre. He proceeded to explain how their group broke into the Merone Base to defeat Irie Shoichi only to find out after all their struggles that Shoichi was a good guy and that was his way of training them in order to fight Kurai. Then how they found out that they had not faced the real six funeral wreaths and how in ten days the Vongola would play a game called Chance against the Delle Tenebre to decide the fate of the world.

Gokudera proceeded to explain how they then went back to their own time to get the Arcobaleno seals so that they could open their Vongola boxes. And then how they returned to the future to train for the upcoming battle. How they had fought and lost the game and how Yuni had null and voided the game, and asked for their protection and escaped with Tsuna and the others. They all explained how they once again returned to their own time to earn the approval of the first Vongola generation so that they could have full access to their rings and boxes abilities.

They then explained the fights and the last battle that took place soon after that. They explained how Ghost nearly had them defeated had Tsuna not come when she did. How she fought Kurai on her own, how the sky elements resonated, and how Kurai tried to off her once he had Yuni under a barrier of sky flames. How Tsuna survived, the speech Tsuna gave about how she regretted nothing, and how the first generation appeared and unsealed the Vongola rings giving Tsuna enough power to defeat Kurai.

Gokudera told them about Yuni's sacrifice. How she gave her life flames to the pacifiers to bring back the other Arcobaleno, and Tsuna's grief at being unable to protect the child. He reported about Yuni's gifts and how they were able to successfully able to save their futures.

"You've all been through so much," Asari said softly.

"I think it's safe to say that these kids won't be anything like their predecessors in that famiglia," G also spoke up.

Alaude just knelt down next to Tsuna and stroked her head.

"The little rabbit, though I say this rather reluctantly, will be able to help us get some amount of revenge against the members of the Vongola who did the wronging in the first place. So we don't have to punish the entirety of Vongola." Daemon added.

"If it is these kids, I think we can trust them," Giotto said, kneeling down and picking Tsuna up in his arms. He smiled softly. "You know when I first heard that she was going to be Vongola Decimo. I felt like she betrayed me a little, but she probably didn't want the title and she only took on the responsibility to protect those precious to her. I remember talking to her on the night you all returned, Tsuna had said something about protecting me and my guardians. Now I understand why she seemed so desperate, but resolute."

"Even though Dame-Tsuna knows you're doing something dangerous, she hasn't put two and two together to figure out that you're all in the mafia as well," Reborn informed Giotto and his guardians.

The group looked at the ditzy girl a little exasperated. Tsuna could be so smart about some things, but a total idiot about others.

Giotto went ahead of the group so that he could take Tsuna home. But when he got to the house Nana was getting ready to head out.

"Ah, Giotto-kun! It's good to see you!" She said happily while pulling on a coat. Nana spotted Tsuna. "Oh no! Giotto-kun I'm sorry, I have to head out to help a friend. She's in the hospital and she needs someone to look after her kids and house. Can you watch Tsuna for me?"

"Ah…well…I guess, but, um, how long?" Giotto felt a little nervous for some reason.

"A couple days at minimum," Nana said, now pulling on shoes.

"I guess, but-" Giotto started.

"Thank you so much Giotto-kun! If it makes it easier on you, you can go ahead and have her stay at your house for a while! Thank you!" Nana said cheerily as she walked away quickly, leaving a stunned Giotto.

Nana had closed the door, and because Giotto didn't want to dig through Tsuna's cloths to find her key, Giotto was forced to take Tsuna to his home and lay her on the couch there. Having Tsuna in his house alone with him was a bad idea. He didn't want to hurt or scare Tsuna, but the temptation was definitely there. Fate definitely wasn't being kind to him today.

Giotto sat on the floor in front of the couch. He crossed his arms on the couch's padding and rested his head on his arms. Giotto watched Tsuna breathing and was gently lulled to sleep by the sound. A couple hours later Giotto woke up and found Tsuna facing him, still asleep. Her face was less than an inch from Giotto's causing his to freak out a little. He was about to pull away when he became preoccupied with his hand which was caught in a tight grasp of the two of Tsuna's hands.

Tsuna had taken one of Giotto's hands while she and he were asleep and had pulled it into her chest. Giotto blushed furiously and tired to pull his hand away without waking Tsuna up, but she pulled his hand closer. While Giotto was focused on releasing his hand he didn't notice Tsuna was still so close to his face, until she licked her lips. Since the distance was so short that Tsuna's tongue also traced Giotto's mouth. Giotto froze. He felt like electricity was running down his spine at the sensation. He had been with a few other women before, but none of them had made him feel so turned on by something so simple.

* * *

><p>Aniki- brothersister- sibling

Delle Tenebre- of darkness

Kurai- dark, but I'm using it as a name

* * *

><p>Lily: Well that's the end of this chapter! See you in a week!<p>

Shiro: That's a mean way to end...

Lily: It's called a cliff hanger

Shiro: whaaaaatever. R&R

Lily: Ciao Ciao!


	11. Chapter 11 In Love and War

Lily: Ha ha! I'm back! Although my reviews slowed down quite a lot. T-T

Shiro: So that she stops whining to me please be sure to R&R

Lily: I don't whine! I just get...depressed a little... (sniffles and tears)

Shiro: Well here's the explanation everyone has been asking for

Lily: Just an fyi I haven't passed through the inheritance arc yet like some people have assumed

Shiro: Disclaimer- we do **not** own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Lily: Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 In Love and War<p>

Giotto's mind was racing. He only had to lean in a little bit in order to capture her lips. But there was the chance that Tsuna would get mad at him. She could end up very afraid of Giotto if he did anything reckless. There was a very long pause where Giotto stayed frozen to the spot, debating whether or not to follow through with Tsuna's unconscious enticement.

Tsuna's tongue wiped out once again. This time Giotto gave into temptation and pressed his lips against her soft ones. He sucked a little so that he could get more of Tsuna's tongue. He sucked on the wet appendage, making the still sleeping Tsuna mewl a little. The small sound did wonders to his body. Giotto gently pried Tsuna's lips open and stuck his tongue inside, touching and tasting everything he could. Needing more oxygen he pulled away. Tsuna was also breathing hard, her face was flushed.

The lack of air had awoken Tsuna. She opened her eyes groggily and looked up to see Giotto's mesmerizing blue ones. "Giotto?" Tsuna questioned. She gasped a little and closed her eyes as she felt his hand squeeze her chest a little.

Giotto leaned in more till he was resting his head by Tsuna's ear. "Tsuna, I need you so bad. Please let me taste and feel a little more," Giotto pleaded, his lips brushing against her ear.

Tsuna shivered. She didn't quite understand, but she would do anything for Giotto. "Anything for Giotto," she whispered.

Giotto captured her lips once again. Tsuna gasped, this wasn't exactly what she was expecting. Giotto took advantage and plunged his tongue once again into her mouth. His hands roamed down her shirt till he reached the hem. Giotto then proceeded to slide a hand under the fabric and brush against the smooth skin. He pulled away from the kiss so that he and Tsuna could get more air, then moved down sucking on the flesh and leaving a series of hickeys. Tsuna moaned a little, she had never felt a sensation like this before.

While he was distracting her, Giotto had started to unbutton Tsuna's shirt. He reached under her bra and squeezed. Tsuna's flushed face became even redder and she mewled again, writhing a little at the contact. Giotto pulled the annoying undergarment away so that he could suck on her nipple.

"Ah, aaaaaahh!" Tsuna moaned, "G-Giotto…more…I want more…" Tsuna reached up and clung to Giotto's neck.

Giotto smirked and slipped his hand under her shorts. Teasing Tsuna, he rubbed and fingered her entrance that was blocked by a single piece of thin fabric. With a sudden inspiration Giotto stopped and looked at Tsuna. Her face was flushed, lips slightly parted, and her eyes were half lidded. "Tsuna, do you want to help?" Giotto asked huskily, "Do you want to make me feel good too?"

Tsuna nodded. Giotto's smirk grew wider and he undid his pants. He pulled away one of Tsuna's hands from his neck and slid it over to grip his member. Tsuna became more embarrassed and was about to pull her hand away, when she saw Giotto's look of pleasure. She hesitantly started to pump Giotto's member.

It felt so good. Giotto never imagined a hand job could be this amazing. He was coming close to his edge, he was going to-

Giotto woke with a start. '_Shit. What did I just dream?_' He looked over to see Tsuna asleep on his couch. Tsuna had turned onto her side, facing Giotto, but unlike his dream she was a comfortable distance away. She was also holding his hand, but she hadn't pulled it into her chest. '_I feel like a sick old man,_' Giotto thought. He left the room quickly as his dream had created a little bit of a 'problem'. He decided to take a cold shower.

As Giotto left the room Tsuna began to dream. More of, she began to relive a memory…

Tsuna was running down a hallway. With her was Gokudera and ten-year-older Yamamoto. Tsuna recognized that this was a memory of her experience in the future. They exited the hallway out into an abandoned district of storage buildings. Suddenly an explosion went off. Tsuna was knocked through a window and into one of the storage houses. Yamamoto and Gokudera went flying the opposite direction.

Tsuna looked around and got up. Tsuna knew that if she took the pathway in front of her then she would end up finding Giotto, G and Asari fighting. She would end up getting in their way and cause their death. She told her body to go the other way, but it moved on its own. Her body was on automatic. She had no control, no choice but to go through this memory the way she had before. It felt like she strapped down and forced to watch.

Tsuna kept running forward, turning whenever she came to a dead end. Finally she reached an exit and walked outside. Almost immediately she was under attack. Tsuna dodged, at the same time she pulled out her gloves and dying will pills. Now in hyper dying will mode she attacked back. She managed to take down a number of enemies, but she knew these were just small fry. The wall next to her was blown apart as a neighboring battle merged with her own.

Three familiar heads came into view as the fight went on. The one with golden hair was about to get hit from behind. Tsuna used her gloves and propelled herself forward and blocked the attack.

"Tsuna!" The ten-year-older version of Giotto called out in surprise.

"What! You're so young!" The older G said suddenly while dodging a blow.

"Get out of here little one," Alaude said calmly as he punched on oncoming enemy.

The enemy shouted their complaints about how they were being ignored and pulled out their box weapons. Flying disks went after Tsuna, and even though she dodged they kept chasing her.

"Homing weapons huh?" Tsuna said emotionlessly. She faced the weapons and held up her hands, "Zero Point Breakthrough First Edition."

"Tsuna look out!" Giotto shouted. But to his relief and shock, Tsuna froze the disks. She raced forward and was about to punch the one who sent the disks after her from behind, but he lit his ring and opened another box. This box weapon caught Tsuna by surprise. A bunch of spikes came out and one stabbed her through her left shoulder. The spikes retracted and Tsuna fell to the ground.

"Tsuna!" The three older males called out. They raced forward to protect the fallen girl. Tsuna tried to get up, but only managed to roll onto her stomach. While the three were engaged in combat an enemy opened his box weapon, a lightning spear, and threw it at Tsuna. The three males were locked in battle and Tsuna couldn't move. Right before the spear hit Tsuna, Alaude broke away from his fight and took the blow.

Shock spread over Tsuna's face as she saw the blood spurt from the wound. A couple drops landed on Tsuna's face. The enemy recalled his weapon and Alaude fell backwards onto the ground. G rushed forward to take care of the enemy who had injured Alaude.

Meanwhile Tsuna reached forward and touched Alaude's face. "Alaude-nii…no….no! Please don't die. Why did you do that? Why did you have to get hurt Alaude-nii? I don't want you to go…please." Tsuna was in shock at the sight of her older brother hurt so badly. Tears were streaming down her face.

Alaude gave her his usual small smile and gently cupped the side of Tsuna's face. "Be safe little one." He closed his eyes.

Tsuna looked up and saw G and Giotto still fighting. There were so many enemies. Tsuna saw an enemy charge to attack Giotto from behind. "Giotto look out behind you!" Tsuna shouted.

But it was too late. He wasn't going to turn in time. Blood splattered and dripped from the storm scythe. G had taken the blow instead.

"Noooooo!" Tsuna screamed. G fell nearby Tsuna as well. "G-nii! Not you too! Not you too! Please no! God no! Please someone help! I don't want this! I don't want this!" Tsuna begged and sobbed. She reached for G as well, but she wasn't close enough.

Like Alaude, G smiled. He reached forward and high fived her. "Keep going and good luck chibi!" G, too, closed his eyes.

Tsuna screamed with all her might. Her heart and mind in agony. But she didn't have time to think, as she was pulled up from behind and a blade was pressed against her throat. As Tsuna was held hostage, she watched as Giotto was forced to stop fighting. She yelled and screamed for him to keep fighting or to get away, but Giotto just smiled and told her he promised to protect her. One of the few remaining enemies took out a gun and shot Giotto several times.

Tsuna's mind was racing. '_There's still time. I have to protect them! I have to do something,_'"I'll protect them!" Tsuna shouted. The Vongola ring, which was hanging on a chain around her neck, lit up with a pure orange sky flame. The enemy was in shock at Tsuna's strength and just as they realized that she was like the tenth Vongola boss, who was supposed to be dead, they were defeated.

Tsuna landed back by the three older males. She lifted Giotto's head onto her lap and looked at him. "Gio-nii is going to alright, right? Please…please don't leave me too Gio-nii. I need you."

Giotto reached up and stroked Tsuna's face. He was barely managing to breathe. "Even if I'm not here, I'll always be looking over you," he said softly then smiled, "Don't worry too much. It's not your fault." With one last breath, Giotto closed his eyes and died smiling gently.

Tsuna was alone. No one was coming to help them. She sobbed and muttered the trio's names over and over. But she couldn't maintain consciousness much longer, the pain from her all wounds were clouding her vision and she collapsed next to the three…

OoOoOoO

Giotto came back from his shower with his hair still a little damp. As he was walking down the hall back to the living room, where he had left Tsuna, he heard whimpering and crying. He ran back to the other room.

Tsuna was curled up on her side and clutching her head. She was still asleep, but she was sobbing uncontrollably. "Please! Please don't leave me," She whimpered, "Don't leave me. Don't leave me. Don't leave me!"

Giotto knelt by her and stroked her hair trying to calm her down.

"It's all my fault. It's all my fault! It's not fair! I'm sorry! I'm so, _so_ sorry! Please don't go." Tsuna tightened her grip.

"Tsuna! Wake up! It's ok, just wake up!" Giotto shook Tsuna by the shoulder trying to wake her.

Tsuna finally opened her eyes blearily. She took one look at Giotto and hugged him. She sobbed into his shoulder for what seemed like hours. Tsuna kept apologizing over and over. Even when Giotto told her it was alright she kept apologizing.

When Tsuna finally calmed down, she looked around the room realizing it was neither the forest nor her house.

"Ano…Gio-nii, where are we? Where are G-nii and Alaude-nii?" Tsuna asked trying not to look too worried.

'_She must have dreamed about us dying in the future. So what Hayato-kun and the rest said was true._' Giotto thought. He patted Tsuna's head and smiled. "We are at my house, if you want I can call G and Alaude, and we can meet up at Asari's place for dinner."

"Huh? What time is it?" Tsuna was extremely confused. She remembered fighting in the forest and seeing those horrible visions… '_Oh…I must have fainted…_' Tsuna thought embarrassed. But she still felt uneasy. She needed to see her older brothers to make sure that they were ok. "That would be great! Let's have dinner together!" Tsuna smile, though it was half fake. The smile was more to reassure herself rather than Giotto. "Ah! But I should go tell my mom first."

"That's ok, your mom is helping a friend out for a couple days and she asked me to look after you." Giotto informed her as he texted everyone to meet him at Asari's father's restaurant.

When they reached the restaurant Tsuna was greeted by a very worried group of guys. She did her best to reassure them, thought it was in vain because as soon as G and Alaude walked in Tsuna turned into an emotional wreck and clung to the two of them in turn as if her life depended on it.

After finally managing to calm her down and convince her that they were alright, the group was able to have an enjoyable dinner. Gokudera yelled at just about everyone. Alaude and Kyoya sat in a corner as far away from the group as possible. Asari and Yamamoto laughed cheerfully at everything. And Giotto and Tsuna smiled at them all. It was a good night all the way to the end.

Not.

As the group was getting ready to leave Reborn suddenly spoke up. "If the Cielo per Sempre famiglia is willing to become allies with the tenth generation Vongola famiglia then as a representative of the ninth I invite you to Tsuna's inheritance ceremony." Reborn held up and invitation.

"Hiiiiiiiiiee!" Tsuna squealed and dove for the envelope, "No Reborn! I said I didn't want to!"

Reborn dodged and smirked at Tsuna's futile efforts.

"Arg! Reborn! I said I don't want to be a mafia boss," Tsuna whined.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera stepped forward and bowed, "I am extremely honored to be your right hand man as you become the boss for the prestigious Vongola family!"

"Gokudera you aren't helping," metaphorical streams of tears fell from her eyes.

Giotto and his guardians were still a little weary of the Vongola famiglia, but they trusted Tsuna and their younger siblings.

"I'll gladly go and support Tsu-chan in whatever she does," Giotto said reaching for the envelope.

"Aaaaaah! Why me?" Tsuna yelled in frustration.

The group laughed at Tsuna's reaction and teased her and their families a little before finally parting ways for the night.

* * *

><p>Lily: So that's the end of another chapter<p>

Shiro: See you soon, now get out

Lily: Hold it! I want to ask the opinions of some of the readers about titles for my upcoming stories!

Shiro: Fine then get on with it

Lily: Weeeellll here are the titles for three stories coming up. Please let me know what you think of them!

- Angel or Demon

- See You Again

- Deja vu Love

Shiro: Shouldn't you give a summary with those?

Lily: Right now I just want to know if those are good titles. Interesting titles are what catches the eyes first, then the summary. So please let me know!

Shiro: Over and out.


	12. Chapter 12 Inheriting Sins

Lily: Ciao! First of all I wanted to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, as well as added my stories to their alert or favorite list.

I also want to inform all of ya's that I'm not going to go into depth of the battle on Simon island. You all probably read the manga already so I don't want to have to repeat everything.

I hope you like this chapter! Please R&R!

Disclaimer- I do **not** own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 Inheriting Sins<p>

After the picnic incident the group became relatively busy again. As the weekend came to and end, school was once again brought around.

The day after the picnic and dinner Tsuna's mother had called to inform Tsuna that her friend needed her help for more than a few days as well as to ask Giotto if Tsuna could stay over at his place during this time. Giotto had agreed easily and the two were now living together under Giotto's roof. To Tsuna's pleasure, this meant that she was able to see Giotto every day.

As the week and countdown to the inheritance ceremony continued, Tsuna at some point was forced to introduced Giotto and his guardians to all of the members of the Simon family. Tsuna's guardians, to Tsuna's displeasure, let Giotto and their older brothers know that the Simon family was apparently also part of Tsuna's protection.

The morning after introducing the Simon family, Giotto was greeted by an alarmingly unusual sight.

"Uh, Tsuna…" Giotto called hesitantly, gazing at the strange spectacle.

A bald girl, except for a fringe of bangs, wearing a skin tight suit and a couple of inter tube like things was hanging upside down from a street light in front of the house surrounded by a cocoon of junk. Or was it just a cocoon of soda cans?

"Primo-san! Good morning!" A bob of silver hair came into sight. "Ah! Is that Shitt P?"

"Good morning Gokudera-kun," Tsuna called in a small voice as she finally peeked outside the house, despite Giotto calling her earlier. "Ano, you see…well that person named Shitt P has been like that since last night." Tsuna looked slightly dazed.

Giotto just stared dumbfounded and slightly bemused.

"I tried flicking her on the forehead, doodling on her face, and forcing bugs into her mouth but she wouldn't move and inch," Reborn said popping up suddenly. "U.M.A.'s really are useless."

"What were you doing?" Gokudera shouted in shock. '_A complete rejection of U.M.A.s!_' Gokudera thought in horror, shock and disappointment, '_I must do something!_'

"What's an U.M.A.?" Giotto asked, tuning to Tsuna and Reborn.

Tsuna was still a little stunned by the actions of the girl, so Reborn answered for her. "An Unidentified Mysterious Animal. Gokudera believes in aliens and monsters and all that nonsense."

"Aaahh, I remember G telling me about Hayato's strange obsession before," G said turning back to the scene amusedly.

Gokudera had turned back to the strange girl so he didn't hear Reborn and Giotto talking about him. "Shitt P. hear me out! We will be guarding the tenth together. Let's do our best."

The strange and extremely freakily dressed girl's eyes flashed open.

"Hiiiiiee!" Tsuna squealed.

"Ah, looks like she moved," Giotto said, calmly observing the strange scene.

The girl named Shitt P stuck out her tongue.

"Wh-" Gokudera started. While Tsuna shouted in surprise, "Eh!"

Shitt P. then promptly bounced away, leaving behind a very shocked group. Gokudera was the first to regain his composure and took off after the girl shouting to Tsuna that her would take care of Shitt P.

"Is it really necessary to guard me?" Tsuna asked Reborn, still looking dazed.

"Of course it is. Apparently the leader of the group trying to interfere with the ceremony has been found," Reborn stated.

"What! The leader of the guys trying to attack us?" Tsuna shouted, clutching her head.

"There's nothing to worry about. The world leading fighting family has gone to take them down," Reborn said calmly.

"Geez you really had me scared!" Tsuna said clutching her heart.

"Besides!" Giotto interjected, cheerfully throwing an arm around Tsuna's shoulders, "You also have me and my guardians!"

"Hiiiiiee! Gio-nii and the others are part of the mafia?" Tsuna yelled in shock.

Giotto sweat dropped.

Reborn raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think I gave him that invitation Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna looked like she was about to faint as the pieces finally clicked together in her head. She fainted.

"Dame-Tsuna will always be Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said as he gazed at his idiotic student.

OoOoOoOoO

The next day Tsuna went back over to her house, informing Giotto that her friends and the Simon family had a meeting.

Giotto went about his day as he normally did, but about an hour after Tsuna left a sleek black car drove up next to Tsuna's house. A couple of rough looking men, who Giotto recognized as the ninth Vongola's guardians, got out of the car.

Giotto ambled over cautiously. "You're Nono's guardians right?" Giotto asked.

The men just stared at him.

"Look, I'm not here to fight you. I just wanted to let you know that if anything happens to Tsuna my guardians and I will have no problem breaking our newly formed alliance. We only agreed because of Tsuna, and we won't stand for you hurting her or the rest of our family." Giotto's words were cold and harsh. His eyes were narrowed, and a great sense of power emanated from him.

A group of teens suddenly rushed out of the house and Giotto walked away. He recognized his friend's siblings among the crowd running in different directions. Giotto looked up to see Tsuna and Reborn looking at the car. He chuckled as he watched Tsuna freak out. Shortly after a shaking Tsuna came out and left with Nono's guardians.

Giotto paced inside his house waiting for Tsuna's return, but soon day turned to evening and Tsuna still wasn't back. Just as night fell and Giotto was about to take off to find Tsuna, she walked in. Her bangs were casting a shadow over her eyes and she seemed extremely stressed. She closed the door and leaned against the wall, only to slide down and sit.

"Tsuna, what's wrong?" Giotto asked kneeling by her.

"It's scary…" Tsuna said without looking up.

Giotto was confused. "What?"

"I found out today how scary the mafia was all over again. But if I don't succeed as boss, does that mean the fighting won't stop?" Tsuna raise a hand to her face, "That's a huge responsibility!"

'_That ninth is a conniving old man. What did he say to Tsuna to make her like this?_' Giotto thought in disgust. He sighed.

"Maybe Enma is right. Maybe I should just run away," Tsuna said looking up enough to get rid of the shadow over her eyes.

Giotto was able to see an almost desperate fear in Tsuna's eyes, mingling with her stressed face. There were slight bags under her eyes, and worry lines etched into her forehead. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, Tsuna was shaking.

Tsuna's cell phone went off. "Ah, Gokudera-kun? It's me…huh?...Yamamoto? What happened to Yamamoto?" A look of complete devastation and shock took over Tsuna's emotions. "…Yeah…Yeah…Central Hospital…Got it…I'll be there." Tsuna felt like she had gone cold and numb. The phone slipped between her fingers and dropped onto the floor.

"What's wrong Tsuna? Did something happen to Yamamoto?" Giotto asked in concern.

Tsuna got up and ran out the door. "I have to go to Central Hospital!" Tsuna yelled.

"Wait! I'm coming too." Giotto called after her. He assumed by Tsuna's reaction that Yamamoto was hurt pretty bad. "He was attacked where?" Giotto asked while they ran.

"In the baseball team's locker room," Tsuna answered.

"Did you hear his condition?" Giotto questioned further.

"Gokudera-kun's voice…was shaking…" Tsuna eyes were coated in fear and worry.

"Tenth!" Gokudera shouted as they ran into the hospital.

"Where's Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked immediately.

Ryohei answered. "In the emergency room."

Tsuna burst through the doors despite the operation sign lit above it.

"Tenth!" Gokudera called again after her.

But one look at Yamamoto's state and Tsuna froze. "Yama-Yamamoto!" She shouted. The doctors pushed her out telling her to wait outside. Tsuna's knees gave out and she collapsed to the floor.

Giotto pulled Tsuna over to the waiting room and helped her into a chair. Chrome offered Tsuna some water, but she just shook her head. Tsuna didn't think she could stomach anything at the moment. It was difficult for anyone to read Tsuna's emotion, as a shadow was caste over her eyes.

Both the Simon family and Tsuna's guardians were gathered in the waiting room. Giotto called his guardians over as well. When Asari came over he was a worried mess and had to be restrained by Giotto and G so that he didn't barge into the emergency room like Tsuna had earlier. No one had seen him in this state before.

"I was the first to find Yamamoto," Ryohei informed the group, "I was patrolling the grounds when I found him…The door to the baseball team's locker room was open, so I went to check…and Yamamoto was lying in a pool of blood…I called the ambulance, and I tried to heal some of his wounds with Garyuu's sun flames but…the wounds were too deep."

"Damn it!" Gokudera shouted, "I won't forgive whoever did this!"

Chrome was crying and the rest of the group looked either shock or very serious. Tsuna didn't move or say anything though.

"We need to asked the baseball team what they know," G said.

"Wasn't Mizuno with Yamamoto?" Ryohei asked.

"Yeah," Mizuno said slowly, "He and I were playing catch, but I left before him."

"I see…" G crossed his arms, "So Yamamoto must have been attacked when he was alone…"

"That idiot!" Gokudera shouted, "Letting his guard down!"

"Considering they were strong enough to take down a Vongola guardian," Adelheid analyzed, "There's a good chance that they're the same culprit who attacked the Giegue family."

Giotto and his guardians looked at each other. This was news to them. Even they were away of how powerful the Giegue Famiglia were.

"It's just as Adelheid says," Koyo added while pressing the side of his index finger to his bottom lip, "Which means we still have no clue who the culprit is."

"Ngh!" Ryohei grunted while clenching his fists.

Gokudera squeezed his eyes shut and shouted, "Dammit!"

"No, there's a way to dig out the culprit," a young voice chirped.

"Reborn!" Most of the group shouted as they turned to the voice.

"I just went to check to locker room where Yamamoto was attacked," Reborn informed them, "I was looking for any leads as to who the attacker was."

"Leads?" Ryohei asked.

"Did you find any?" Gokudera questioned.

Reborn lowered his head a little so that his fedora covered half of his eyes. "I did."

The Simon family became very serious.

"But it'll take some time to reveal the culprit," Reborn continued, "and since this concerns secret information about Vongola could the Simon and Cielo family leave for a while?"

"Secret information of Vongola?" Koyo muttered.

"If you let us in on it," Adelheid cut in, "we would be able to help you."

"Of course if we need your help, we'll ask for it. But for now we need a little privacy," Reborn said simply. "You lot should be careful too. You might be attacked as well."

Tsuna twitched.

"Understood," Adelheid replied. The Simon family as well as Giotto and his guardians left.

Reborn told them of the messages Yamamoto left behind in his own blood, and the bottle of blood called "sin" that each generation of Vongola mafia bosses inherit during the ceremony. Before he could continue any further, there was a knock on the door. Giotto and his guardians came back in.

"We already know that you are talking about the 'sin' that is passed down during the ceremony. And before you can assume anything Vongola hitman," Giotto said while eyeing Reborn cautiously, "Back when my famiglia and Vongola were allies, my predecessors had been to several inheritance ceremonies. After the information Alaude gathered, my guardians and I strongly believe that the culprit of these attacks will be at the ceremony."

"Of course," Reborn said carefully, "if the ceremony is held that is…"

"If it's held?" Ryohei asked

"What are you talking about?" Gokudera inquired.

Giotto and the other older males looked over at Tsuna. They knew Tsuna pretty well, so they already had a pretty good idea about what Tsuna had done.

"Tsuna turned down the title of Vongola boss. The ceremony is canceled." Reborn said.

Tsuna's guardians were surprised.

Gokudera turned around to look at the silent girl. "T-Tenth…"

"Sawada…?" Ryohei called.

"I," Tsuna said softly, speaking for the first time since she saw Yamamoto, "I'll ask Ninth to open the ceremony."

Reborn and everyone else looked as Tsuna in shock.

"The culprit is bound to attack one of my friends again," Tsuna said darkly, "And I won't forgive that. Whoever did that to Yamamoto…I'll catch them no matter what it takes! I'm going to the inheritance ceremony!" Tsuna finally looked up. Her eyes held conviction laced with anger.

* * *

><p>Lily: Well that's it! Hope you liked it! I'll update as soon as I can! Thank you and good by!<p>

;D


End file.
